


Cries and Whispers

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 六代之后Jake试探着和Leon在一起的故事





	1. Chapter 1

“我真希望能亲手杀一次Simons。”  
“今晚你说第三次了。”  
Sherry摇了摇手里的星冰乐，把差不多空了的杯子扔进垃圾箱，然后回过身指了指几步外的一个小摊。“要不要玉米卷？”  
“行。”Jake把啤酒罐子捏扁，眯起眼睛一抬手，罐子划出弧线，准确地进了垃圾箱。“要鸡肉的，多点美乃滋。”  
他望着闪烁的星空，觉得天幕遥远，和在爱多尼亚看起来似乎有点不一样，但又说不出哪儿不同。一定要说的话，就是都市里的灯光太明亮，反而让星空显得黯然了一些。Sherry托着两份玉米卷回来，给了他一份，然后自己拿起来咬了一大口，发出了惬意的叹息。  
“就一个姑娘来说你吃的真不少，”Jake耸了耸肩，看着Sherry吮手指的模样，“一直就没停过。”  
“你知道我的体质，”Sherry说着又脆脆地咬了一口，然后望向Jake手里完全没有动过的鸡肉玉米卷。“不想吃？哈，要不是你和Leon吵架，现在应该正在吃他做的大餐吧。”  
“别提这个，他做的食物都有种神经质的味道。”Jake闷闷地说，“就连我帮他把做沙拉要用的蔬菜控完水，他都要拿过去自己再甩一遍。”  
“你一定没把水甩干。”  
“怎么可能！他就是强迫症。”  
“他大概只是不想你插手，你只要开心地吃就行了。”Sherry说着拿过了他手里的玉米卷，又是一大口。  
“喂！”  
“说真的，回去道个歉，他不会生气太久的。”  
“问题在于，他根本就不生气。”Jake叹了口气，把脑袋埋进手掌中。“所以我们才吵架。”  
“那不叫吵架，是你单方面在否定他。”  
“……”  
“为什么要把我被做实验的事告诉他？”  
Jake又叹了口气。他一下没忍住就脱口而出了。Leon比他大十五岁，无论他怎么挑衅都有办法不接招，让他有劲没处使，一个人像愣头青一样焦躁不已。  
“他本来就因为高橡市受了很大打击，你……真是最差劲的时机啊。”  
是的。他把Sherry被带走做实验的事情说出来时，年长的男人像被一桶冷水浇成了雪雕，瞠目结舌地望着他，一时什么也说不出来。内疚感随着死寂在他心头愈发沉重，他刚想要说点什么来弥补一下，Leon就马上恢复了“常态”，偏过头说什么谢谢你告诉我，不然我还不知道要被蒙在鼓里多久。这种客气的态度下是刻意的生疏，Jake马上感到自己就像被挡在了一堵透明的墙外，只能看着Leon拿起车钥匙和外套走出门去，在他追上去问要去哪儿时，也只是轻轻地说去去就回来。  
“他会躲起来哭吗？”  
“有可能？去酒吧里喝几杯，然后找个没人的地方哭一下吧。”Sherry说道，“要不是和我有关，我就能去找他了。他现在一定也不想看到我。”  
“Helena？”  
“好主意。”Sherry马上拨出了电话，又赶紧挂掉。“不行，我们要怎么跟她说？”  
“还有那个谁？你们的那个……”  
“Hannigan？我没有她的私人电话啊，她不会这个时候还在HQ吧？”  
“……算了。”Jake挠了挠头，“如果我真的被他赶出来了，我能住你家吗？”  
“随便啊，不过我不会做饭。”  
“本来也没指望。”  
“吃纸杯蛋糕吗？我去对面买？”  
“……救命。”  
他吃了一个柠檬的，还买了些想带回去。Leon大概会说外面买的蛋糕放了太多香料和色素，但是不能否认的是它们确实也挺好吃的。Sherry问他Leon会喜欢什么味道的，他发现他竟然想不起来。  
也不是说想不起来，就根本不知道。他什么事都不想让别人知道，好像在怕别人担心，似乎习惯性地就把任何负面情绪咽了下去，然后一段时间里沉默不语。这是Helena告诉他的，也是Jake忧心的来源。从兰翔回到美国之后他貌似平静地提交报告，参与局势控制，高橡市的事件也渐渐平息，那段时间Helena自己也很忙，并没有察觉出太多异状。真正让她不寒而栗的是Adam的葬礼，她看到Leon搀扶着前总统夫人，夫人苍老得很快，但她不敢上前，知道夫人并不原谅她，还因此斥责了Leon。  
十五年的好朋友，要不是夫人说出来，她根本就不知道DSO的首席特工和总统还有这样的渊源。这种时候她才明白开枪前Leon那个略微颤抖的语调并没有那么简单，但无论是之前还是之后，Leon都什么也没有说，在Adam的葬礼上也保持了完美的冷静。  
这样好伤人，他，Sherry，Helena三个在一起时一致抱怨起了这种态度。永远拒人千里，尤其是在那个恶作剧的亲吻之后就很在意他的Jake，最受不了。连看起来很扛得住事的大块头Chris当初都因为心理问题在爱多尼亚消沉了半年，Leon却看起来无论经历过什么都没事。  
“有时候真想扒开他的脑袋看看他到底怎么想的。”Jake提着蛋糕，和Sherry一起漫步在街道上。  
“当初看你那么顺利就住到他家去了，我还以为……”  
“啧，他一脸‘虽然不知道你想干什么，不过你要住就住吧’的表情。”  
Sherry笑了起来。“他说不定还觉得你是为了方便接近我。”  
“……难怪，当时他还说了句和你不常联系的。”  
这个话题一起来他们又沉默了一下。这是他和Sherry都很好奇的事。Sherry没法联系Leon是因为级别，但Leon要联系Sherry应该说是轻而易举，可为什么十几年来都没有过？  
“我当时真的以为他已经把我忘了。毕竟才认识那么短的时间，他……”  
现在他们都觉得不但不是这样，还一定另有隐情。  
“大人的世界真复杂。”  
Jake也这么想。也许还是应该喜欢一个和自己年貌相当的人？至少心思不会那么难猜。Jake嗤笑了一声，看着不远处Leon的家，又踌躇了起来。在说出那种话之后，他是不是应该自觉搬走比较好？如果换成是别人对他表达了同样的意思，他一定早就上手揍了，Leon不会揍他，但离开家的举止说不定就是一个暗示？毕竟当面赶人很容易冲突，大人的解决方式肯定就是这样，先离开一阵让你自己收拾东西闪人，等回来时最好不要看到你还在这儿。  
纸杯蛋糕看起来突然好廉价，如果想道歉，至少也该买瓶好点儿的白兰地。Jake停下脚步，叹了口气。  
“再这么叹气就要老了，”Sherry说。  
“老就老，让我快点到三十六岁也行。”  
年轻女孩一下蹦到他面前，仰起脸来看着他，表情有点说不上来的欣喜和……八卦。  
“你真的好喜欢他啊！”  
真的。  
但是他还是把事情搞砸了。  
“你出门时关灯了吗？”Sherry突然问道。Jake不解地看了她一眼，又望向了Leon的家，灯是亮着的，Leon应该已经回来了。有一瞬间Jake很担心会在门口看到自己被扔出来的行李，但还好，修剪良好的草坪上什么都没有。那个白白的小屋子本来那么温馨，Jake却觉得并不太敢就这样推开门。这时，Sherry的手机突然响了，她走到一边接起了电话，留下Jake一个人望着屋子发呆。  
客厅的窗户很大，Jake知道，所以一时很想绕到另一侧去看看会不会映出Leon在里面走动的身影，但是又觉得这样很奇怪。Leon当然在里面，因为他们出门时天色还亮着呢。  
“Jake……”Sherry拉了拉他的衣袖，他回过头，看到女孩满脸的担忧。“Hannigan打来的，她说Leon去了HQ……要我被实验的资料。”  
Jake的心一下就缩紧了。什么去酒吧喝几杯买醉，果然是孩子气的想法。  
“他拿到了？”  
“Hannigan帮他拿到了，国防部的人一开始不肯给他，似乎还说了什么难听的话。”  
“国防部？”  
“……是Simons的下属，之前一直都被他封锁起来的。”Sherry的表情也从之前的玩笑和轻松变得凝重，“Hannigan希望我们谁能看看他现在怎么样了。”  
他真想把那句说了三遍的话再说一次。  
“我好担心……虽然这种话说出来有点自大，但是现在真希望Leon一点也别在意我就好了。那些记录……”  
那些实验当初Sherry也只是轻描淡写地一句带过，但Jake知道那一定是糟糕到不想再提起的经历。他把手放在Sherry肩上，用力地捏了捏。  
“别担心，supergirl。”说着，他把蛋糕都给了Sherry，“我回去看看他。”  
“加油。”Sherry对他露出了一个勉强的微笑，带着泪花。  
  
进门没有他想的那么难，他只是深深地吸了口气，然后掏出钥匙，打开了门。Leon坐在客厅里，听到他进门的声音就一把合上了笔记本。Jake看到他还穿着外套，显然一进屋就迫不及待地看起了资料。  
“Leon……”他轻轻地叫了一声，一时不知道该说什么好。他想道歉，但不知道Leon现在是否有那个心情，也不知道自己是不是该装作不知道Leon在看什么。年长的男人把笔记本放到一旁，站了起来，平静地望向他，好像什么也没发生过。  
“你回来了？吃过晚饭没有？”  
如果不是错觉，不是心理暗示，就是Leon的声音真的有点发抖。  
“没有，”他也只能佯装平静，“你也没吃吧？我们去外面？”  
“好一点的餐馆都要订位，我不确定……”  
“那叫个披萨，来点啤酒？”  
Leon露出了迁就的淡淡笑容，似乎在说“果然是年轻人”。Jake挠了挠头，“中餐？”  
“披萨吧，按你喜欢的口味就好。”Leon揉了揉眉心，“我去洗澡。”  
Jake明白他在干什么，罗马不是一天建成的，Leon的城墙也不是一般的高。他拨出电话，看着年长的男人把笔记本拿进书房，带上门，然后才去了卧室。Jake打完电话，百无聊赖，看着餐厅里餐桌上一盘漂亮的红色苹果，拿起了一个又放了下来。刚来的几天并没有的，但自从知道他喜欢吃之后，Leon就一直保证餐桌上有一盘。要是换做平时他一定会高兴，觉得这是年长男人同样在意自己的表现，也是对自己追求的回应。  
但现在他觉得还真说不好。这苹果就像家具的光洁一样，Leon只是要确保一切都好好的。  
最后他脱掉外套，有些郁闷地抱住手臂在沙发上一屁股坐了下去。Leon的家就和Leon一样，看起来温馨宜人，但你永远和它格格不入。有时候他真的怀疑自己是不是喜欢错了人，一个月下来他和Leon的身体接触仍然只有当初那个恶作剧的强吻，现在他都怀疑是自己在对那个吻的反复回味中将之美化了太多。说不定当时Leon根本就没有回应他。没有回吻，没有回抱住他的肩膀，更没有在他的怀里发出柔和的叹息。而他当时感到特工身体从紧绷到释然也一定都是错觉。  
也许要搞清楚的话就只有再来一次。但是他觉得自己似乎也多少被Leon同化了，变得慎重而小心翼翼。如果是以前的他，觉得最多就被打一拳，踢一脚，甚至揍一顿，有什么关系。但现在他知道Leon不会对他这样，反而更加不敢动手。  
原本以为自己只需要热情地打破坚冰，现在却担心自己有没有能力碰触其下脆弱的内核。他听着浴室传来的水声，真是有种万劫不复的感觉。明明只是个三十六岁的大叔，身份特殊一点，长得顺眼一点，除此之外也没什么大不了的，为什么把他的心情弄成这样？  
Leon洗了很久，虽然平时也会很久，但今天Jake真的要怀疑他是不是在里面哭了。披萨送到，他打开钱包，发现除了大钞就只有几个硬币，只好让外送员稍等，进去敲了敲浴室的门。  
“怎么了？”  
他打开门，探头进去，看到浴帘里映出的男人身形，还有沐浴露的温热香气。  
“零钱？”  
“哦，外套口袋里有。”  
他关上门，回忆着那个轮廓，因为模糊，反而显得很纤细。Leon肌肉并不太发达他是知道的，年长的男人也自嘲过说年纪大了，稍微练得少一点就会萎缩，不像年轻时那么充满蛋白质，但他也真没想到那个一开始以为的“英雄”会抬抬胳膊就看到肋骨就是了。他把披萨放到茶几上，拎出来几罐啤酒，打开电视。Leon给他录了节目，是他觉得还挺有趣的《童话镇》，因为里面同样酷爱红苹果的白雪公主的继母还嘲笑过他。  
现在想来倒像是过了好几百年。  
他听到浴室的门响，Leon走了出来，不过不像平时刮完脸还连头发都吹好，Leon只是穿了个浴袍，金色的头发也还一缕缕地，稍微滴着水。  
“忘了跟你说让你先吃了，”Leon说着坐了下来。难怪。他打开一罐啤酒递过去，又打开了披萨盖子，在Leon伸手来拿披萨时忍不住使劲盯着他的脸。  
“怎么了？”  
看不出来有没有哭过，似乎有点湿润，微微发红也有一点，但洗完澡之后似乎本来就会这样。  
“没什么。”他赶快掩饰般地低下头也去拿披萨，却看到了Leon细白的手腕。当初在兰翔时他就注意到了，特工穿着战术背心，身板看起来还行，但卷起一层的袖口里露出的手腕就一点也不强壮。回想起一脸杀气的Helena，能自愈的Sherry，他觉得当初的四个人里Leon反而看起来最让人担心。  
也许那时候就对特工有好感了，否则也不会轻易接受Helena的挑战，去吻一个男人。他缓缓地嚼着披萨，想着要不要趁现在道歉，但是又觉得可能会破坏Leon吃饭的心情。但是Leon这样穿着深蓝色的浴袍，就坐在他身边，他就觉得心思没法放在披萨上，当然，也包括电视里正在放映着的《童话镇》。披萨的香味和清新的沐浴露味道在他鼻间打架，他突然觉得要是叫的是寿司外卖就好了，这样就不会干扰他的嗅觉。  
“这个白雪公主的继母……我有点同情她了。”Leon边看边说，感觉随意得有些过了头。Jake又感到了一丝焦躁，就是吵架之前他每天都感到的那种。明明今天发生过了那么多事，和自己吵架，不，被自己单方面否定，然后又看到了Sherry的实验记录，似乎还被国防部的官员为难过，连Hannigan都担心他的状况，结果却只有这么一句剧评而已？就算不想说细节，单纯说一句“今天过得好累”又有那么难吗？为什么一定要这样粉饰太平？还是自己就真的不值得信任，不足以托付任何的情感？  
他知不知道这样很伤人？  
Jake放下披萨，把一瓶啤酒都灌进了喉咙，感到了一点点醉意。之前他就没怎么吃东西而是不断喝酒，虽然度数低，但也足够让人有这么恰到好处的些许飘忽。被他把罐子扔回茶几上的动静吓了一跳，Leon扭过头望向了他，但还没来得及问出口，Jake就扑了过去。  
特工的身体瞬间紧张起来，马上曲起腿抵住了他，手臂也挡在了面前。妈的，反应也太快了，不愧是千锤百炼过。不过Jake有优势，特工的力量在他面前简直是小菜一碟，他用腰身分开Leon的腿，然后把手臂压在了Leon的头侧，接着，他干了他早就该干的事情，低头想要吻住Leon的嘴唇。  
Leon也一样，额头的一撞让他顿时眼前一黑，鼻子发酸，眼泪都快流了出来。就这一下松懈就被Leon抓住了机会，他的腰被有力的双腿夹住，下一秒他就被甩到了沙发和茶几间的地板上。  
他撑起身体，看到Leon已经翻到了沙发后面的门廊上，一脸警惕地望着他。他揉着鼻子，挫败地叹了口气。  
“对不起。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“对不起。”  
Leon的神态缓和了一些，但姿态仍然紧张，简直像个炸了毛的猫。Jake知道自己犯了个错误，Leon就是只猫，你可以慢慢地靠近，用他能看得到的动作伸手碰他，但不要突然有所举动，他会下意识地挠你。  
他不是靠运气在这十多年里活下来的。  
说真的Jake又感到了一丝敬意，如果不是腰上还残留着被那双长腿夹住的感觉，他的敬意还能再深一些。因为刚才的动作Leon的浴袍也散开了，他能轻易地看到大片胸口，还有下面露出来的修长小腿和纤细脚踝。  
“对不起啦，原谅青少年啊，你穿着浴袍太诱人了。”Jake心想管他的，我的优势就是这个，我可以耍无赖，我本来就不该和你一起玩深沉。  
Leon愣了一下，就像第一次被他吻时一样，有点拿不准该如何应付小年轻这种不按排理出牌的方式似的，只是低头看了看浴袍，重新又系紧了些。  
“抱歉，我去换衣服。”  
但是Jake挡在了他面前，还貌似友好地举起了手。  
“这不是换个衣服就能解决的事吧？你想回避问题到什么时候？你都这么大年纪了，不会不懂拒绝吧？还是一定要玩弄我？”  
他知道Leon真的不懂拒绝，只要对方强势一些Leon就会“哦那先看看你是要怎样吧”的态度软化下来，就像Helena告诉他的那样。Leon皱起了眉，却扭过了头，那个略长的前发真讨厌，总能遮掉Leon不想给人看到的表情。Jake把手放在了Leon肩上，慢慢的，试探性的，握紧。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……我去给你拿点药棉。”  
Jake正想说不要转移话题，就感到酸疼的鼻子里涌出了一股热流。他咒骂着松开了手，一瞬间Leon似乎嘴角翘了一下，但是太快了，他不确定。Leon拿来了棉球，还装了一袋冰块给他。  
还好年轻，丢脸就丢脸吧。Jake横躺在沙发上，把冰袋按上鼻子，叹了口气，听到Leon在收拾桌上的食物。Leon把盒子盖好，啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶，然后站了起来。他看也不看，伸手一把抓住了正要走开的Leon的手腕。Leon停了下来，像是在等他说什么，他却什么也没说。他仰脸看着年长的特工，仍然是平静的神情，仍然好像什么也没发生过。他用了点劲，把手腕朝自己的方向拉过来，Leon踉跄了一步，坐到了他身旁。  
“好痛。”他说。  
“下次别那样了。”Leon说。  
他没说话，抓住手腕的手改成握住了Leon的手，占有性地贴在自己胸口上。Leon的表情有些尴尬，年长的特工并不是不知道他想要什么，只是习惯性地逃避而已。但Jake能从那灰蓝色的眼睛里看到一点温柔的神情，还有一点无奈的纵容。  
这个眼神让他心里有点难过。他坐起来，扔掉冰袋，用另一只手圈住了特工的肩膀，在特工能躲开之前把下巴也搭了上去。这个姿势并不舒服，两个人的长腿别扭地卡在中间，却要面对面半搂半抱，但Leon没有躲开，好一阵子，特工才抬起手拍了拍Jake的背。  
“是不是有什么不开心的事？”  
“有。”  
Leon微微叹了口气。“怎么了？”  
“因为你不开心。”Jake说。  
“……”Leon沉默了一下，摇了摇头。“我没有。”  
“怎么可能，我知道你刚刚在看什么资料。”Jake抬起头认真地看着Leon的脸，“你从来都不知道，是不是？”  
Leon深吸了一口气，垂下了头。Jake趁机并排坐着，把特工的肩膀完全搂住。Leon有些不自在地扭动了一下，没有硬性挣脱。  
“对不起，我不该那样告诉你。”  
“你没有错，”Leon低声说道，“我本应该知道的，但是我没有去查。你说得对，是我一直在回避问题。”  
“没……我说的回避问题不是指的这个，”Jake挠了挠头，“你是好人，我不该那么对你说话，我喜欢你。”  
“我不好。”Leon轻轻地回答。“我什么都没做到。”  
事情好像终于有了一点进展。Jake再用了点劲，让特工靠在了自己的肩上，并握住了他的手。  
“当初他们用Sherry的安全威胁我，让我去和BOW拼命，我做了，我以为这样Sherry就会安然无事，可是呢？”Leon颤抖了一下，Jake知道不是因为冷。  
“但是其实我知道，Sherry不会没事，她那么小，又感染过G病毒，肯定会有很多检查和实验……但是我知道我没有办法阻止，我能做的只有听他们的话，让自己相信也许他们看在我表现良好的份上，能不要伤害Sherry。”  
“Sherry她现在……”Jake想要说点什么，Leon终于开口了，他应该说点什么的，却突然觉得自己毫无准备。  
“Sherry没有她看起来那么好，没有的。”Leon咬住了牙，好一阵才放松下来。“当年经历过浣熊镇事件，我以为只要我努力，就不会再让悲剧重演，可是呢？病毒扩散得越来越厉害，我简直不知道我这么多年都干了些什么。Chris也一样，他本以为杀了Wesker——对不起……之后就会好很多，但是没有。他喝醉了的时候对我说，为什么当年Wesker能把队带的那么好？为什么他就不行？他每次一听到队长这个称呼就感到心头刺痛，还有莫大的嘲讽。”  
他没想到过会听到这些。  
“Adam也死了，他的棺材上盖着国旗，夫人却问我有没有脸看。她又愤怒又悲伤，问我怎么能把枪交回Helena的手里，怎么能让Helena继续当特工？就算被Simons威胁，她也仍然有责任，她的职责本来就是保护Adam的安全，不惜一切。我想说Deborah的事，但是没能说出口，因为说了也只会让她更难过。”  
他真的没想过会听到这些。  
“也许我就像夫人说的一样冷血，这么多年我看到太多人死了，我不知道为什么我还能活着，也许下一个就是我。如果要为他们一个个哀悼，我下半生也许就没时间干别的事了。但是其实干不干又有什么关系？我什么都没能做到。”  
Leon说着坐了起来，灰蓝色的眼睛平静地注视着他，他从中看到了自己的尴尬与无措。这些事不是20岁的他能开解和劝慰的，他早该知道，他沉默下来，Leon却不打算就此放过他。  
“我调查过你的过去，对不起，我必须这么做。你会被我吸引并不是偶然的，因为我让你想起了你母亲。同样的把一切事情都隐瞒和自己承担起来的成年人，让你不解和困惑，你那么爱她，却恨她把秘密全都带进了坟墓。这么多年来你拼命赚钱给她治病，但是你知道，她的病并不只是在身体上，而是在更深的你碰不到的地方，因为你太年幼，什么都不懂，所以只能看着她衰竭和死亡。你看得出来我也有很多秘密，也一直在忍耐，你觉得这是你的机会，也许充当我的救赎者你就能宽慰失去她的悲伤，成为你想象中的那个能支持她的男子汉。你并不喜欢我，你只是想让自己少一点遗憾。”  
“我知道为什么你会想住进来，我也感谢你想帮我承担，但是这些并不是什么好的事情。你这么年轻，刚刚开始自己的人生，我最不希望的就是你有理解我所经历过的痛苦的能力。”  
Leon站了起来，这次他没有阻止，所能做的只有咬紧牙。Leon叹了口气，向书房走去。  
“跟我说说我父亲。”  
“嗯？”  
“Albert·Wesker。”  
Leon停住了脚步。  
“我没有见过他，只是听说过他的事情。”  
“他是什么样的人？”  
“他……我说的不一定对。”  
“你说。”  
“……也许他走对了路的话，会是很伟大的人。”  
老好人。Jake同样站了起来，眼睛发红，下颚紧绷。他站起来，一步步走到Leon身边，看着Leon有些错愕的神情，双手用力地抓住了Leon的肩膀。  
“你觉得这样就能让我退缩的话，那你就太小看我了。我是我父亲的儿子，不管什么路，我要走就不会回头。”  



	2. Chapter 2

生活毕竟不是电影，可以只剪辑出自己想要的部分。  
如果说Leon之前的那一大段话让他深感准备不足的话，后面对他和母亲关系的分析简直让他措不及防，本来想好的耍无赖也一下抛到了九霄云外，他承认自己情绪失控了，否则不会那样激烈的表白。  
那表白甚至越想越喜感，而激烈的结果就是他大晚上的一个人在小区里漫无目地游荡。他在Leon错愕的蓝色眼睛里看到自己渐渐下撇的嘴角和泛红的眼眶，毅然决定在Leon看到他的眼泪掉下来之前就冲出了门。他先跑出一段距离好让自己失声痛哭，然后才转为步行，也深呼吸着试图让自己平静下来。这不公平，一晚上接连说起母亲和父亲，他实在有点难以承受。  
……你会被我吸引并不是偶然的，因为我让你想起了你母亲……  
……也许他走对了路的话，会是很伟大的人……  
这两句话在他的脑海中不停回荡，不知为何让他想起来就想哭。究竟是所有“大人”都这样，还是只有Leon是如此？在你感到终于被理解和肯定的同时又这样的戳心戳肺，让他一瞬间好像又变成了那个在母亲病榻前满腹委屈和不甘的孩子。  
这完全不是他想要的发展方向，说真的有必要弄得这么郑重其事吗？当初只是觉得吻起来感觉很好，想要更多，还有更多的更多，他只想住进Leon家里然后再找个机会把Leon按在门上而已。他只是想脱了Leon的裤子又不是想给Leon戴上戒指，怎么会变得这么复杂？他满怀挫败地坐在路边的台阶上，听到背后草坪上自动洒水器沙沙作响，细密的水珠带出了淡而湿润的草香，这才感到了夜晚的凉意，不知道是该回去还是……  
还是等Leon来找？他自嘲地嗤笑了一声，心想一个月来自己想要的就是让Leon不要像对待孩子一样对待自己，结果自己却玩了一次“离家出走”。他抱住头，摩挲自己头顶的发茬，然后仰起脸望向墨蓝的夜空。美国的夜空看起来比家乡要亮，也许是遍地灯火的原因，他记得自己还很小的时候躺在床上，透过窗户所看到的天幕，星星会慢慢变得模糊，离自己越来越近，却在眨眼间变回又小又亮的样子，在这样不知反复多少次之后，他听到大门被推开的声音和轻轻的脚步声，于是赶快闭上眼睛，像真的睡着了般一动不动，只有耳朵在卧室门打开时无形地竖了起来，听着轻轻的脚步声越来越近，接着额头上落下一个羽毛般的吻。  
那时候好像一切都还好，除了没有爸爸。他好奇过千千万万次，想知道爸爸是怎样的，可一到这个话题妈妈就缄口不言，不管他有多么悲伤和愤怒。不过还好，在爱多尼亚像他一样没有爸爸的孩子并不只有他一个，倒也不会给他带来特别的孤立感。他看过别的孩子家终于回家的爸爸，几乎没有一个符合他们的想象。男孩子小时候并不介意爸爸爱不爱自己，只要爸爸够厉害就行，但他们的爸爸都不厉害，他有点担心自己的爸爸也是如此。  
不过现在他倒是知道了，虽然够厉害，却厉害错了方向。见过他父亲然而又还活着的人没几个了，还几乎全都充满了恨意，Leon虽然说得好听，但其实也和没说一样。那个造就了他如今一切的父亲，还是充满了陌生，他承认更多的好奇并不是为了自己，而是为了妈妈。  
他想知道妈妈做的一切究竟值不值。  
轻轻的脚步声让他的耳朵像儿时一样竖起来，他把头转向声音的方向，看到还穿着浴袍的男人仿佛松了口气般向他慢慢走过来。  
“你还好吗？”Leon说着在他旁边站定，似乎在犹豫是和他一起坐下来，还是向他伸出手。当然，也有可能这都是他的错觉。  
“能有什么不好，你可以不用找的。”  
“我担心你心情不好，万一去找‘前女友’就麻烦了。”  
好吧，虽然是老梗，又冷得要命，不过确实是Leon的风格。Jake笑了笑，“你怎么找到我的？”  
“打电话问中控室。”  
所以是从监控录像里知道自己在哪啊，还真是迅捷有效的处理方式。  
“真无聊。就知道不该指望你一边找一边哭着喊我的名字。”  
Leon似乎笑了一下，随即低声叹了口气。“对不起。”  
“没事，你要是真的哭了我就糟了。”  
“……不是这个。”Leon摇了摇头，“之前的那些话……抱歉我不是有意说那么多，只是Sherry的事情让我想起了以前很多事，还有一个朋友。”  
Jake不得不说自己又焦躁了起来。以前的很多事？还有一个朋友？原来又和自己无关吗？这么说自己的存在感还真是出乎意料的低啊。  
“什么朋友？”  
Leon扭过头望向不知哪里，然后叹了口气。“算了。”  
“那就算了。”Jake说着伸出了手，Leon握住了它，想要把他拉起来，却被他早有预谋地用力一拽，整个人跪下来扑在了他怀里。知道特工的反应有多快，Jake马上转身把Leon压在了草坪上。  
“Jake！”  
“我在。”  
“不是……”Leon尴尬地握着紧紧按住了双肩的结实手臂，挣扎了一下，“放我起来，草坪是湿的。”  
“我喜欢你湿一点？”  
“……”要不是被Jake的阴影完全笼罩了，也许Jake就能看到Leon的脸有一点红，不过就算看不清颜色，Leon的表情也多少让Jake得意了起来，说到底，这才是Jake的节奏。Leon有些担心地向上方望去，“监控会拍到。”  
“让我亲一下。”Jake说。好不容易占据了有利的……姿势或者体位随便怎么说都好，他才不想那么快就罢休。湿一点什么的……Jake觉得自己得意得快笑出来了，虽然只是口头上的便宜，但是怎么这么爽。  
“会拍到。”Leon坚持道。他能感到特工的姿态有微妙的变化，虽然仍然被他牢牢地压在身下，但那紧绷的肌肉和四肢变化的角度都在为一下摆脱他做准备。  
“那就答应回家之后让我亲。”  
“好。”Leon马上回答，出于意料地爽快。  
“全身。”  
“……”Leon多少有点傻地张着嘴不知道该说什么。讨价还价这种事，特工绝对不是佣兵的对手，Jake对此相当有自信，但他真的要努力控制自己才能不直接吻上那开启的嘴唇。  
一回到家Leon就又进了浴室，浴袍背后果然湿了，显出了一片深色的痕迹，不过这次Leon只是简单地冲了冲就走了出来，换了另一套白色的睡衣——没有穿睡裤，难得地露着两条白皙的长腿。  
“你……”Jake瞪大了眼睛，刚张开嘴就发现了问题所在，特工的两侧膝盖上都有着明显的刚刚被蹭破皮的伤口，显然是被他拉着跪在地上时弄的。到底是男人而不是普通的柔弱女孩子，对身体的控制力不可能让他完全拽倒，结果反而受伤了。  
“没什么，只是有点渗血，不处理一下的话会弄脏裤子和床。”大概是看到了Jake内疚的表情，Leon马上说道。  
“坐下。”Jake说着把Leon推进卧室按在床上坐好，对Leon声称自己来就好的话语充耳不闻，马上拿过了急救箱。  
“嘶……”消毒水对伤口的刺激让Leon不禁发出了抽气声，半跪在他面前的Jake咽了一大口口水，伤虽然浅但还是让人心疼，虽然这么想，Jake却掩饰不住越来越上翘的嘴角。  
“……我知道你在想什么。”  
Jake大笑了起来，把伤口包扎好。“你肯定不完全知道。”  
“膝盖磨破这种事你觉得我会不懂？”  
……但你肯定没我想的具体。Jake稍微一抬眼就能看到睡衣下摆那不能完全遮住的地方，还有那双笔直有力的腿。Jake站起来长出了一口气，看着年长的男人那一脸的平静。  
“别挑逗我，硬了你要负责。”  
Leon转开了视线，然后微微叹息了一声。“其实没什么。”  
那倒是让我做啊？  
“是没什么。”Jake回答，却感到喜悦涌上了心头。这就等于是说，本来做一次不算什么，是Leon也有着更多的期待，不是吗？  
是Leon对待的方式太认真，所以才让自己也放弃了只要能和性感的特工做爱就好的想法？  
他想着，坐了下来。“之前你说想到朋友的事，要说说吗？”  
“……那个真的很久了。”  
“那就当个故事来说也行。”这样一起坐在床上有点尴尬，Jake想了想，用手搂住了Leon的肩膀，然后另一只手伸到了Leon的膝盖下面。  
“不要紧张啊！”他先说了一声，才把Leon打横抱起来。特工不知为何笑了起来，没有抗拒，让他把自己好好地放在床上再盖上了薄被。  
Jake关上了灯，然后关上了门和窗帘。  
“不……”Leon的声音有点不安，他知道Leon睡觉从不关灯，他明白是为什么，经历过生化危机事件的人没几个敢关灯睡觉的。但眼下他也不是想要Leon睡觉，他按下Leon想要去开床头灯的手臂，在Leon背后同样侧躺下来，转而覆住了Leon的手背。特工有些不自在地动了动，然后又挣扎起来。  
“不行，我……”  
“什么？”  
他用了点力道压住Leon的身体，隔着被子从背后紧紧地抱住了年长的男人，清晰地听到了对方急促的呼吸。不要以为只有我有弱点可以戳，你也一样，Kennedy先生。  
也闻到了对方轻柔的发香。  
“别扭了，不然我真的硬了！”  
也不知道这句话缓解了紧张感是好还是不好，但总之他有点悲哀。特工停止了挣扎，努力地深呼吸。  
“怕黑就说出来。”  
Leon又深呼吸了几次，然后彻底平静了下来。“没事，习惯一下就好。”  
以前都没有人帮你习惯吧？Jake想着也放松了下来，手臂和腿都变成了松松地搭在特工身上。  
“何况有我在，你什么都不用怕。”  
Leon没有说话，但Jake觉得他笑了。突然间他觉得非常满足，本以为急转直下的关系，原来是不破不立？  
“你也喜欢我吧？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得是。”  
Leon没有否认。特工安静地侧躺着，好像在慢慢品味什么，也许是久违的充满安全的黑暗，也许是少有的陪伴感。“有什么事情，也可以说给我听。”Jake低声说着，用鼻尖蹭动特工脑后柔软的头发。现在想来，他很高兴特工一开始就将彼此的关系如此认真看待。  
“别压低声音，”Leon却突然颤栗了一下。  
“太性感了？”Jake说道，知道没有这么简单。  
“……像Wesker。”  
“你说什么？？？”Jake觉得自己的头发此刻不管有多长都一定竖起来了。不是没见过吗？怎么会？等等那个评价难不成是另有隐情？难道说——等等难道是因为这样所以妈妈才——  
“你怎么了？”Leon的声调有些疑惑，“抱歉，我不该提起……”  
“你和他……”  
“虽然没见过，但是有一些他的影音资料。你想看的话我可以给你。”  
一身冷汗。  
“好。”Jake松了口气，尽管内心稍微有点抓狂于自己歪到不知哪里的思绪，不知为何画面感还挺强。“不过我还是想知道你朋友的事。”  
“我还以为你今天都听够了。”Leon轻轻说道。  
“过了十二点了，算第二天了。”  
Leon又沉默了，也许在酝酿，也许……有那么百分之一的可能会是被他感动了？Jake抚摸着他的手背，用手指慢慢扣住。随即，Jake感到他的手挣脱了自己的，然后回握。手掌同样温热干燥，手背的皮肤虽然细腻但手掌上的枪茧完全不容忽视，Jake将大拇指窝进去挠了挠他的手心，被他警告地用力握紧。  
“那是快十五年前了，我委托了一个朋友去一个小岛上帮我调查Umbrella的监狱，他去了，结果差点死在里面，那里也爆发了生化危机。”  
“你不会在为此自责到今天吧？”  
“或多或少。但直到今天，我才彻底明白他所做的选择。”  
“嗯？”  
“他不是一个人从岛上回来的，还带着两个孩子。他说这两个孩子知道的太多，上面不会放过他们，所以……他带着孩子人间蒸发了。”  
“……”这又是Jake一时不知该如何评价的事，不过，也许倾听就好？  
“他到底去了哪里连我都没告诉，他说是为了我好。确实如此，我被审讯了好多天才让上面彻底相信我确实一无所知。”  
“等等？怎样的审讯？”  
“……没什么特别的。”Leon轻描淡写地说，“而且被Adam知道之后就终止了。”  
十五年前特工才和自己差不多大。他想起之前看过的Leon穿警服的标准照，还大笑过和自己比起来简直就是小朋友。  
“过了四年他才给我发了封邮件，告诉我他送两个孩子上了大学，当然，不是在美国。”提起Adam也是一件难以承受的事，Leon几不可闻地叹了口气，过了好一阵子才又开口，“如果一开始我也能这样，Sherry就不会……”  
“别这么想，你只是做了你认为正确的事情。”  
虽然很傻很天真。  
“还有Manuela Hidalgo……”  
那是谁？  
“我没有选择，只能把她交给政府。那时候为了她，Jac……Krauser才会加入Umbrella……”  
这又是谁？还一开始叫名字然后改口叫姓？不会这才是真有隐情？  
“……Jake？”  
“我在听。”  
“……抱歉我说太多了，”Leon自嘲地笑笑，“这些很多其实都是机密。不过又怎样呢？家里住着外国人，我还把Sherry的资料拷回家，这就够定我的罪了。”  
难怪他说必须调查自己的过去，因为特工的身份实在太敏感了。Jake又有点沮丧，还以为是对自己感兴趣才……  
“不会下一秒FBI就来踹门吧？”  
“谁知道呢？”Leon打了个呵欠，声音里带上了浓浓的倦意，“其实我想说的是……之前关于你和你母亲那段话，我真的很抱歉，我只是个局外人，没资格说那些，别生我的气。”  
最后一句让他心脏有点抽。他还以为自己能仗着年轻耍赖？这男人可是不年轻也敢撒娇啊……  
“我没有。”Jake深深地吸了一口气。  
“只是，我觉得你的妈妈做出选择的目的说不定也和我的朋友一样，她隐瞒一切都只是为了你。”  
为了我。  
而他想知道妈妈做的一切究竟值不值。  
他顿时眼睛又热了起来，太可怕了，这是怎样的温柔杀伤力，此刻要是再泪奔出门就太丢人了。他有些赌气地抽了抽鼻子，有点担心Leon要是取笑他该怎么办，可Leon什么也没说，只有均匀的柔和呼吸。  
特工竟然睡着了。在黑暗中，他的怀里。  
这算阶段性胜利吗？不过代价似乎是自己的失眠了。也许这就是特工所说的，理解他所经历过的痛苦的能力？Jake脱掉衣服钻进被子，却只能直愣愣地望着天花板，Leon温热的身体隔着衣服和他贴在一起，他想的却全都是其他的事。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“为了防止因为突然袭击而造成的恐慌和下意识反抗，我现在有几句话要对你说。”  
Jake居高临下地，认真地看着坐在沙发上的男人，神情坚定，肌肉紧绷。  
“我打算把你抱起来放在肩膀上一路扛进卧室，然后脱掉你的衣服，亲吻你和爱抚你直到我硬得像铁，然后我就进入你。任何拒绝、抗议和反抗都不将被允许，因为你是我的，从我进门第一天起你就知道。”  
他看着Mr.Kennedy的脸一口气说完，然后又一字一句地补充道。  
“我们都知道。”  
于是他没有理会年长男人震惊的表情和欲言又止的嘴唇，而是如他话里所说的一般，弯腰抱起了DSO的特工，把对方僵直的身体一把扛在肩膀上，走进了卧室。  
果然早该如此，他撕开Mr.Kennedy的衬衣，接着是裤子，修长结实的身体上和他一样有着大大小小的伤痕，但皮肤光滑肌肉匀称，体态还有那么点羞涩，完全满足他的想象。  
满足吗？他其实不知道，他大概是个bisexual，但也是完全在遇上Mr.Kennedy之后。和男人要怎么做他倒是并非不知，只是……他不知道真的会不会有快感。他所有的希冀都来自于那个恶作剧之吻，感受Mr.Kennedy柔软的嘴唇，枪火的气息，感受特工在自己的怀里变得柔软和驯服，并回应地向他索取更多。  
感受征服一位“hero”的感觉。  
但是他并不只是想要心理上的快感，他想要更多实实在在的东西。一直没有动手的原因并不只有Leon暧昧的态度，还有他对自己的不确定。如果搞砸了，万一搞砸了，他不知道Leon会不会给他再试一次的机会，或者说他自己还有没有再次尝试的勇气。因为他不光想自己爽，还想一起爽，早知道就先找个男人演练一下……随便去哪里先钓一个，或者干脆付钱找个专业的，然后……  
然后他的疑虑完全被打消了。Mr.Kennedy的手伸向他，解开了他的腰带，脱下他的裤子，掏出他的小兄弟，然后用那仿佛老是自带唇彩的嘴唇含住了他，金色头发贴在他的小腹上，手指抚弄着他的人鱼线。第一声仿佛被噎到的声音传到他的耳际时他觉得脚下就是天堂。他仰起头，看到天花板上的镜子映出两个人的身影，他站在床尾，Leon跪在床上上身前倾为他服务，微微塌下去的后腰凸显出挺翘的臀，让视线仿佛坐了个过山车一般顺着漂亮的弧线爬上去又抛下，落在纤细而绷紧的脚踝上。  
“这一定是做梦……”他喃喃地说，将手指伸进厚实细密的金发里，无法抑制地按住Mr.Kennedy的后脑勺，发出了惬意的叹息，眼前出现了柔和的金色光芒。  
“Jake……”成熟性感的声音叹息般地叫着他的名字，他抚摸丝绸一样的皮肤，低沉地回应，“叫我Wesker……”  
然后他就吓醒了，眼前确实一片金色的柔光，是Leon卧室的床头灯，Leon不知何时坐了起来，担心地低头看他，“你做噩梦了？刚刚……”  
不过在看清他的表情和僵硬的姿态后Leon似乎也意识到了身为青少年的Jake刚刚到底发生了什么，收住了没有说出口的话。Jake感到了黏湿，不用说也知道是怎么回事，只是那么美好的梦被那么诡异的惊醒，他还有些混乱。Leon移开了目光，嘴角似乎带着点笑，那种对年轻人的尴尬理解和纵容的微笑。  
“你大概要换床单吧，我猜？”Jake懊恼地坐起来，都怪Leon。  
“换一下好了。”Leon回答，“柜子里就……”  
“得了吧，一般男人最多拿张纸擦擦，你还真的要换？”Jake无赖地掀开毯子，扯过几张纸巾敷衍地把沾染到的床单随便擦了几下，然后，看到Leon多少有些奇特的表情。“怎么了？”  
“那就擦擦。”Leon说着指了指自己的腿。大腿上也有光亮的液体，乳白色的，正在渐渐变得透明。哦太棒了，他真喜欢自己裸睡的习惯。他着迷地盯着那一块污渍，播种的一小步，Jake的一大步。  
“你知道我梦见了什么吗？”Jake忍不住笑起来，伸手压住Leon的腿。Leon下意识地往回抽了一下，但是没有特别认真，只是叹了口气。“我听见你哼哼唧唧，然后还在乱动。”  
“我梦见你给我口交。”Jake看着Leon的眼睛说，与其说是调情不如说是挑衅，看Leon到底要如何应对。“我梦见我射在你的脸上，头发上，你舔干净嘴唇上的之后，对我说你还要。”  
Leon轻微地颤抖起来，一低下头，过长的前发就挡住了他的表情。Jake俯下身，将舌头抵在沾有他自己液体的那块肌肤上，用力地舔舐。伴随着他的动作，Leon剧烈地颤栗了一下，还发出了抽气声。  
“你不讨厌我碰你。”我也不讨厌我碰你。“以前有男人这样对你做过吗？”  
他不确定是听到有比较好，还是没有比较好。  
“Jake……”  
他的呼吸喷在那一小块皮肤上，让那里更加温热而湿润，他的舌上满是自己的味道，他想知道这样去吻Leon的话会被拒绝还是接受。但是梦境和眼前欲拒还迎的特工让他浑身燥热，他的分身还在不应期，但很快会过去，他如此年轻，又欲火焚身。  
这一天发生了那么多事情，他需要性来发泄，还需要更多。他能闻到Leon腿上的味道，从未单纯过，有男人本身的气息，消毒水的味道，沐浴液的香气，和他精液的腥膻，它们混合起来挑逗他，让他在那块皮肤上留下吸吮的痕迹。Leon的手来到了他的肩上，光裸的宽肩，充满力量和年轻的盛气凌人，让Leon仿佛烫到般地缩了一下，然后才有些无措地抓紧。  
“Jake……”  
和梦里一模一样的声音，不，应该说梦里的声音和这一声一模一样。他感到下腹抽动，血液再次向某处聚集。他沿着腿向上舔舐，终于来到了之前想象过却又没有认真想过的禁地。规规矩矩的白色三角裤上浮现出了清晰的男性器官轮廓，如果以前有人对他说他会去抚摸男人的阴茎，他大概会一脚把对方踢进墙里，可是……  
“Jake，”Leon在叫他，他感到对方全身都在发抖，然后发现自己也一样。Leon的手抚摸他的肩背，然后来到了他的颈项和脸颊，手指在左脸上的疤痕上小心翼翼地划过，指尖仿佛带着电流般让他的脸一下燃烧起来。他抬起头，看到年长男人忍耐的表情和拼命压抑急促呼吸的模样，“Jake，我会失控。”  
“那就失控。”他回答，Leon就像《圣诞夜惊魂》里的Sally，浑身上下都是紧绷的线，无论受到怎样的伤害都可以缝补回去而一旦没有那些线就会散落得不成人形。他前些天才重温了这部老片，脑子里还有那首飘渺的歌。  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
去去去，这么唱得好像他才是Sally似的。他努力把缝补娃娃不合时宜的形象从脑子里甩开，却感到一双手拢住了他的脸颊。Leon低头看着他，眼睛湿润，嘴唇微启，好像有很多希冀，又好像为了他而忧心忡忡。他被这样的表情击中了，一时竟然不知该做什么，而那双手在引领他，捧起他的脸，让他不禁撑起身体，跪坐起来，现在他比Leon还高一点，轮到他略微低头看着Leon，然后再低一点。  
是那个即将下雨的夜晚，他在因为打赌的兴奋和第一次吻一个男人的刺激带来的冲刷之下，没来得及好好感受的感觉。他们鼻间的气息混合在一块，嘴唇和舌头像是独立自主的生物般摩挲并交缠，他在Leon口中尝到了一丝残留的柠檬薄荷味道，然后就再也分不出其他，只会拼命地舔舐和吸吮。但是还不够，不知不觉中他把Leon完全压在了床头，让特工毫无退缩的余地，直到完全喘不上气才使劲推开他。他只给了Leon一次呼吸的时间就再次迫不及待地扑上，把年长男人的身体拖下平躺，自己再覆了上去。现在他全身都和Leon贴在了一起，几乎毫无顾忌地把重量全部交给了对方。Leon的双臂抱住了他的肩膀，双腿也在他的腰侧蹭动，但他好一会儿才感觉到这些，有那么一段时间里，他能感到的只有彼此的心跳。  
“Jake……”  
不知为何他叫不出Leon的名字，他突然理解了之前Leon的那句话，理解了为何Leon担心会失控。Leon的顾虑，悲哀，不敢再对任何事情有期待的绝望从嘴唇，从舌尖，从每一寸皮肤渗透进了他的身体，那些东西组成了Leon的冷静自持，再罩上一个责任感的外壳，让他看到了第一次见到Leon时的模样。  
他还推了Leon一把。想到这里他喘息了一下，不禁抱紧了对方，把脸埋在了Leon的颈中。欲望几乎被压下去，但是他不能就此退缩，如果现在他冲不破这些感觉带来的紧密束缚，他们的关系不但会前所未有的尴尬，还有可能就此结束。  
而他能感到Leon也在努力。特工的手颤抖着抚摸他，近乎拼命地用掌心抚摩他脊背上的肌肉，让他有点想哭。怎么会这样？一切为什么要这么难？说点什么？做点什么？他如鲠在喉，然后不知为何，他一口咬住了Leon的肩膀。Leon急促地抽了口气，抓紧了他的手臂，却没有推开他的意思，而是忍耐着承受了下来。他松了口，舔了舔自己留下的齿痕，撑起身体正要鼓起勇气看看Leon的表情，却被Leon不轻不重地打了一巴掌，打在他左脸那之前还被细心抚摸的伤痕上。  
接下来就好办了。他握住Leon的手腕压下去，挟卷着鼓励和愤怒再次开始长吻。这次他更多地找回了自己，吻得蛮横无理又肆无忌惮，让Leon在身下挣扎地扭动。  
任何拒绝、抗议和反抗都将不被允许，因为你是我的。  
他想要年长男人变得柔软和驯服，好让自己可以全身心地依赖。亲吻变成了啃咬，从Leon的嘴唇向下到颈项，到胸膛。他撕开Leon的睡衣，其余的棉织物在他的力量下都不值一提，然后，自然而然地，他握住了Leon的性器，和自己的贴在了一起，Leon所有的抗拒也在这一瞬间消散，只剩下无可奈何地下意识的挺腰。  
“Jake！很、很久没有……”  
“我知道。”他拍开Leon想要抓住他手臂的手，喘着粗气却咧嘴笑起来，“秒射的话我也不会嘲笑你的。”  
Leon的挣扎更加猛烈了起来，幸而毫无章法，只是不断地想要起身。然而他能感到自己对Leon也产生了影响，他能看到Leon的目光在自己的身体上流连，于是更加自豪地展示自己，像以前很多次对女孩一样。  
嘿，宝贝，好好看看你的男人。  
Leon感觉到了，虽然年长但是大概经验也没有想象的丰富，竟然真的被他的气势压了下去，垂下眼睛露出了仿佛羞涩般的神情。Jake只觉得脑中一片空白，然后他完全不经思考地干了一件事——他托起Leon的腰，用舌头舔了Leon的性器。  
“啊——！”Leon带着喘息的惊叫鼓励他再来了一次，然后无师自通地把前端含了进去，吞吐了几下之后，再努力含得更深。感觉很奇特，虽然和梦里反过来了，但是也有说不上来的满足感。  
也许是因为Leon的反应。特工紧紧地抓着床单拼命忍耐，但还是随着他的节奏不断喘息和呻吟，没过多久就弓起了腰，头使劲地向后仰去。“Jake，Jake！我、我……”  
“什么？”他停下动作，故意问道。Leon抬起头，眼里闪过一丝愠怒，任何男人在这种时候被打断都会怒的，但更多的是渴求。  
“说出来啊，什么感觉？你想要什么？”  
“别这样，”Leon忍耐着又想起身，他马上又含进了分身，连囊袋也一起好好地抚弄。Leon甩了甩头，伸手用力地掐住了他的肩膀，却说不上是要推开他还是拉近。他感到自己的小兄弟也在叫嚣着需要照顾，但是硬生生地忍了下去，眼下他只想让Leon释放出来，好让他也轻松一点。所以他放弃了继续逗弄特工的念头，而是更加专注地取悦，用上同样身为男人的认知撩拨Leon的欲望。Leon再也说不出什么，身体像弓一样绷紧了，一次，两次，为了达到那个高峰而积蓄着力量，他配合着Leon的节奏，终于等到Leon发出窒息的呐喊，满足地感到热流喷射到自己的胸膛上，看到Leon连大腿都在抽搐。  
美中不足的大概是没有看到Leon的脸，特工先生用手臂遮住了自己，只露出嘴唇好剧烈喘息。他用手指蘸了胸膛上的液体，然后直接伸进Leon口中，抹在了舌尖上。Leon下意识地躲避，放下了手臂似乎有些不悦地望向他，却在与他目光交汇的同时露出了些许为难与愧疚，尽管眉眼看起来还一副很爽的模样。  
“还真挺快的。”他笑了起来，感到了一丝释然，和更多的坦然，握着自己还硬着的分身在Leon小腹上示意地敲了敲，好让Leon的视线集中在那个地方。  
“给我头还是屁股？”Jake忍不住要问，因为特工先生从没有比现在看起来更好欺负过，如果敢回答都不给，那他就都要。  
“你……”Leon平息了一下，“你更想要哪一个？”  
把问题推回来也都要，他正要开口，Leon却突然叹了口气，抢在他之前回答了问题。“我只能帮你用嘴了。我没有润滑剂和保险套。”  
身为一个三十六岁的成年人，家里居然没有保险套。Jake有种不知道是该嘲笑还是该欣喜的纠结，而更好笑的是他居然也没有买回来，明明想来脱裤子的不就是他本人么。  
“应该多买点备着，又不会过期。”  
“会的，上次的就……”Leon总算知道适时闭嘴。  
“不要暗示刚刚你爽得抽筋是太久没做，”Jake站起身，走到了床尾，和梦里一模一样的位置，然后简短地命令，“过来。”  
Leon深吸了一口气，坐了起来。  
“爬过来，性感一点，”他戏谑地补充，“宝贝。”  
Leon给了他一个警告的眼神。  
“求你了，Mr.Kennedy.”  
然后他如愿以偿。Leon漂漂亮亮地按他所想要的那样爬了过来，像柔软无声的猫科动物，而果然和梦里一样，年长男人的腰会柔韧地塌下去一些，显得屁股又圆又翘，多少让人有一巴掌拍上去的冲动。Jake捏住了根部，深深地吸了一口气。  
还好之前在梦里就射过一次，不然在Leon爬过来的这几步里估计他就坚持不住了。他仰起脸，看到天花板上风格简洁的吸顶灯，没有镜子。当然没有镜子，这又不是做梦，可要说不是做梦，他所感到的犹豫碰触又是什么？  



	4. Chapter 4

我不是他的第一个男人。

在最开始的快感涌过之后，这是Jake脑子里闪出的第一个念头。特工虽然有些生疏但绝非全无经验，知道怎么吞进去的同时不被噎住，知道怎么调整呼吸，知道深浅的频率，知道摸索他茎身尤为敏感的部分，不会像没经验的愣头青一样吞吐几口就煞风景地来问是不是做对了，特工敏锐地捕捉他的反应，跟随他的节奏，不会刺激得太猛烈让热情一下燃烧殆尽，也绝不会给他冷却的机会。

屋子里很安静，湿润的声音和喘息显得十分响亮，特工先生也没有受影响。从Jake的角度，能居高临下地看到Leon腰背完美的线条，看到特工些微地变化姿势保持平衡，腿分开一点，或者是膝盖一前一后，偶尔脚趾还会蜷缩一下，在撑不住的时候会用一只手撑住床，稍微得到休息之后就马上回来继续爱抚，尽职地让他的腿开始因为快感而紧绷，头也忍不住向后仰去。他忍不住抓住Leon污金色的头发，开始推动着Leon好加速刺激，Leon发出了些许抗议的呻吟，但是他顾不上这么多了，他倾身让分身更多地埋进那可以说贪婪的嘴里，左手按着后脑的同时右手在特工的肩胛上收缩手指抠出痕迹。Leon的皮肤是那样光滑，他觉得若是自己的指甲修剪得不够整齐的话一定会勾丝，而后他射了，没有从Leon嘴里退出来，就那样射在了口腔深处，捏紧了下颌的有力手指显示了他的早有预谋，因为在Leon呛咳的时候，他感到了恶劣的满足。

算是扳回一城吗？好像也不算。Leon咳嗽了好一会，然后用手背擦了擦鲜红的嘴唇，有些不悦。“我没说我要吞掉。”

“你也没说不要吞。”Jake嬉笑着爬上床推倒他，安抚地轻舔他的嘴唇。Leon却挣扎着推开了他，走进浴室，随即传来了水声和漱口声。Jake尾随而至，也拿起了漱口杯。Leon很自然地给他腾了点位置，他便老实不客气地站了过去。

“以后不可以这样。”Leon刷完牙之后，又掬水洗了把脸，Jake看准时机对着他的脸亲了上去，当然，带着满嘴的牙膏泡沫，在看到Leon无法抑制地露出嫌弃神情时忍俊不禁。

“小心牙刷戳到喉咙里去。”Leon咕哝着说。Jake的心脏却柔和地颤抖了一下。他喜欢特工这种少见的自然的神态，看起来没有平时那么严肃可靠，但是年轻而活泼。Hunnigan说Leon有在任务中自言自语的习惯，她之所以知道是因为Leon偶尔会忘记关掉通讯器。“不过那是五六年前了，”他们四人聚会时Hunnigan叹息着说，“当时我才进入HQ，还很年轻，第一个任务就是做他的联络员。我没想到他会这么好看，而且温和自信，比现在有精神多了，甚至有点烦。”而Helena表示不知道Hunnigan在说谁，她认识的Leon就和Jake见到的一样，几乎从未展开过眉头，Sherry则更多记得的是最开始那个21岁，年轻坚定的小警察，一有风吹草动便毫不犹豫地将她护在身后。“有时候我觉得他变了好多，有时候又觉得他一点也没变。”Sherry这么说时Hunnigan赞同地点头，他和Helena则面面相觑。

“下次不会这样了。”Jake甩掉脑中浮现的回忆，跟着特工又回到了卧室。Leon找了条睡裤，被他一把抢走。“因为下次要让这里吞。”他笑着拍了拍特工的屁股，看着特工眯起眼睛，有些挑衅地看着他，“做梦去。”

做梦就做梦，因为会成真的。好喜欢你。

躺回床上，他的胸膛贴着特工的背，自然而然地把腿蜷成相同的弧度，默契地贴合。他抚摸着Leon的肩膀，想起之前想到的“勾丝”，还想起更之前自己咬的那一口，那里现在是一个紫红色的圆形齿印。“抱歉，”他由衷地说道，Leon摇了摇头，告诉他不用放在心上。而齿印往下，肩胛的位置，有个应该愈合了很久的弹痕。Jake抚摸着它，不知道能不能问是怎么回事。

事实上一安静下来他发现自己更加疑惑重重，有很多问题想问。他不知道的何止这个弹痕的来由，还有为何之前特工对他爱抚那么熟练。而一夜之间他们的关系就有了这么大的跃升，他也还有种不确定感。只是今天一天，Leon就对他说了那么多，还让他做了这些，他突然不太明白到底是之前特工都在压抑，今天偶尔放纵这么一回，还是他的努力真的得到了回应。

虽然今天他们物理上都负距离了……不过一想想Leon之前有过别的男人他就不由得介意起来，猜想那会是谁，猜想那会不会是今天leon提起过的人里的一位——或几位。特工36岁了，年轻时那样的俊美，又有着那么容易让人爱慕的性格，有过多少次恋爱应该都不出奇，说不定现在也仍然保持着关系。这么想的时候他更介意了——会是那个什么Krauser吗？先称名后道姓，不过以Leon说起他的方式来看,这人应该已经死了。或是那个受过Leon委托的好朋友？但是应该有十五年都没有联系过了……Adam？不，他马上推翻了，这不可能，就算美利坚前总统喜欢同性，Leon也绝不会和有家室的人做这种事。Chris？他觉得自己不喜欢这个想法，但是好像确实有点嫌疑。啊，还有一个人，但是他不知道是谁，只知道Leon和他通电话时语调会不一样，关切之余又有些轻松，有一次甚至玩笑般地跟对方学起了俄文，一句生涩的дo cвидaния引起了他的注意，但Leon管对方叫Buddy，他不确定这是名字还是称谓。除了这些人他完全不知道还有谁，他也实在想象不出特工有过无数个419对象。脑子里被这些事搅得一团乱麻，Jake终于意识到自己简直就像个患得患失的恋爱少女，有功夫想不如直接问。

所以他直接问了。“Leon？”

“嗯？”Leon声音迷糊地回答他，好像快睡着了。

“有谁碰过你这里？”他说着用腿蹭了蹭特工的屁股，然后他后悔了。

Leon反应过来他这个问题之后，浑身的气氛就不对了。那种熟悉的距离感再次出现，他知道他不该问的，这个问题就算经历过今天所发生过的一切之后，也仍然越界了。Leon惊讶地微微抽了口气，然后僵硬了起来，再然后他感到特工刻意的放松和随之带来的压抑。但是他也只后悔了一下，随即感到的是焦躁。这么问只因为太过在乎，他们现在是同居人，是情侣，对不对？如果Leon敢说不是……

就闪过太多黄暴镜头了，当然，那样不对，他也做不来。

“抱歉。”Jake马上说。他一辈子都没有道过这么多次歉，“我刚刚在说梦话，”他说着抱紧了特工，生怕特工就此离开这张床。“别生气。”

也不要再筑起屏障，感觉那么冰凉。终于，特工叹了口气，慢慢地回握住了他的手，更加向他靠近了一些。

“该对不起的是我，”Leon的声音有些哽咽，想到特工可能哭了他就觉得心有点疼。“让你这么小心翼翼，你不该是这样的。”

他不知道自己该是哪样，说不定Leon其实一开始就喜欢他无赖小年轻的样子，但是事情到了这一步，他只觉得这段关系有多严肃就有多沉重，但是这样更好， Leon是那么认真地和他相处——甚至可以说相恋，反而让他有着被重视的感觉。Leon不是把他当成可以随便玩玩的小朋友，Leon很认真，他喜欢这样。

“没关系，”他说，声音低沉又温柔，Leon颤抖了一下，握紧了他的手。“以后你想说什么，想什么时候说都可以。”

“嗯，”特工叹了口气，“我……尽量。”

至少这回答是诚实的。

Jake把特工抱紧了一些，心想从这样的反应来看，不管过去和Leon在一起的是谁，现在多半都已经不在人世了。


	5. Chapter 5

他醒来时，觉得从来没有睡得这么好过。圆舞曲的旋律仍然在回放，听起来却和平时稍有不同。Leon眨了眨眼睛，坐了起来，因为得到了久违的深眠，身体在感到些许慵懒的同时又觉得轻捷无比。深咖啡色的桌子在面前渐渐清晰，坐在大桌子后面的Blake医生察觉到他已经醒来，便放下了手中的笔，对他露出了一个微笑。

“我……我是不是超时了？”Leon看了看墙上的钟，算是白问了一个问题，他睡了三个多小时。

“有一点，不过你睡得很沉，我就没有叫醒你。”Blake医生和蔼地说，走到窗边拉开了窗帘。将近黄昏的阳光斜照进来，让医生黑棕头发中灰白的那部分更加明显地透着光。Leon看着他优雅稳重的动作，心想医生大概多大了，四十五？五十？

“抱歉……我……我大概有点累。”Leon也站了起来，接过医生递过来的一杯水，一口气喝完之后才觉得彻底清醒。“曲子和以前听起来不一样。”

“换了另一位演奏家的版本，更加缓慢和轻柔一些，也许这让你休息得更好？”

Leon摇了摇头，“但我还是喜欢以前的。”

“Lipatti？”

“……以前的是他吗？”

“是的，英年早逝的演奏家。”Blake眼里闪过哀伤的神色，Leon垂下眼睛，看着手里空空的杯子。“……多少岁？”

“33。”Blake医生说着从他手里接过了杯子，“你需要别的喝的吗？”

“不用了，我该走了，”Leon马上回答，“谢谢你，医生。”

这是身为特工的常规心理咨询，他和Blake医生认识也有十多年了，但关系一直保持着礼貌的疏离，这种心理咨询也无非就是确认特工有能够正常任务的状态罢了，他一直应付得很好，直到前几年。他微微叹了口气，和医生握了握手，便向门口走去。

“我很抱歉。”

他的手放在门把上时，身后却突然传来了医生低沉的声音。Leon一度怀疑自己听错了，或是Blake只是在给别人打电话，但一种难以形容的感觉袭上了他的身体，就像他敏锐的第六感每次都能感到有什么事情发生那样，他回过了头。“什么？”

“我很抱歉，Leon，你最近经历得太多了，我却没办法做什么。”

Leon狐疑地转过身，背贴住了门。Blake把音乐换回了他熟悉和喜欢的Lipatti版本的圆舞曲，但他却感到了奇特的不安。“不、没什么，我已经……”

“我在那里。”Blake叹息着说道，手臂有些颤抖地扶住了橡木桌，似乎没有这个支撑的话他随时都可能倒下去。“我很抱歉，Adam，还有高橡市，还有中国的那个城市……”

“不……”Leon微微皱起了眉，“不是这个，你说你在哪儿？你难道……你难道当时也在教堂？”

Blake医生再次叹了口气，好像仍然在犹豫。他低下头时，Leon看到了他头顶稀疏的头发和更多的白发，医生老了……当初认识时，医生也不过他现在这个年纪。这一思绪好像突然敲醒了某种认知，Leon死死地盯住了医生，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“你的意思是……你在、你当时在——”

“Raccoon city。”医生终于下定了决心一般，抬起了头，黑色的眼睛直视着他。

Leon庆幸自己背靠着门。

“我也是幸存者，事实上是一队幸存者之一。”Blake医生扬起脸，似乎有很多回忆正掠过他的脑海，他的神情变化莫测，回忆，怀念，悲伤，还有更多的痛苦和懊悔。“我们……我们有八个人。”Kevin，Mark，Cindy，David，Alyssa，Jim，Yoko，还有他。

Leon不知道自己该说什么，1998年的9月是他一生中最为可怕和痛苦的回忆，尽管时隔15年，尽管想起来并不是什么具体的画面，心如刀绞的感觉已经先行笼罩了他，而他在医生身上感到了同样的感觉。

“Blake……”至少，他知道医生没有说谎。

“这个名字是认识了Adam之后，他给我的身份和化名。”医生的手伸进领口，摸索着什么，因为发抖得太厉害，他好不容易才掏出一个链坠，像是个照片盒，但还没等Leon看清楚，医生已经像是寻求某种力量一般将它牢牢地握在了手心里。“我的名字是George Hamilton，当然，原本叫这个名字的人早已被认定死在了1998年10月。”

和当时其他的亲人一起。Leon没有说出口。Blake——不，Hamilton一时间看起来那么苍老和衰弱，他几乎有冲动上去扶一把，可是内心深处他感到愤怒在悄然地燃起，被蒙蔽，甚至被背叛的愤怒。

“你们……有八个人。”Leon僵硬地重复着，除此之外，他不知道还能说什么。

“我们一起逃了出来，我，Kevin，Mark，Cindy，David，Alyssa，Jim，Yoko……”

“Kevin Ryman。”Leon下意识地说出了口。

“你认识他？”医生有些意外地看着他，他摇了摇头。

他只是记得所有原本要成为他同事，答应要好好照顾他的人。所有人。愤怒悄然熄灭，Leon扭过头，咬住了下唇的内侧。

“对不起……我们没能像你一样。”医生终于坐回到椅子上，摘下眼镜揉了揉也许已经流下的眼泪。“我们逃出来之后还没有回过神，就听说了整个城市被夷平的消息。所有的愤怒和想要有所行动的意图都在这个消息传来时和城市一样灰飞烟灭。我不知道为什么我们会丧失斗志，但……大家都不约而同地把那段记忆封存起来，然后各自分离。我和他们再也没有联系过，想必其他人也是一样。”

“但是Adam知道？”说出这个名字简直让他觉得心脏中了一枪，“你——这也都是他有意安排的？”

“我仍然暴露了，有人追杀我，Adam保护了我。我当时以为是Umbrella，可是现在想来，那其实是——”

“Simmons。”

“……对。”

Leon用手遮住了眼睛，仰起了脸。好一阵子屋子里只有轻柔的钢琴声，他感到眼睛发热，血液也一样，可以的话他真想再杀掉Simmons一次，可更多的是想起了Adam所做的一切，Adam……肩膀上似乎还有Adam最后离别时拍上来时的重量，还有那句突兀的话，让他当时就有点发愣。他当然知道他们的感情在彼此心中的意义，也从不需要说出口来，没想到那竟是诀别。但对于现在的他来说，他不知有多庆幸Adam当时说了那句话，让他能够始终告诉自己，那才是他和Adam见的最后一面，而不是他把子弹射入Adam头部的那一刻。

他把手放了下来，给自己倒了杯水，看了看低泣的医生，他默然地走过去，将手放在了医生的肩膀上。

“这不是你的错，”他听见自己说，“经历过那样的事情，你……你们有权利过平静的生活。”

医生抽出一张纸巾，狠狠地擦了擦眼泪。“但是你没有。我想做点什么，但是我……我没有那个胆子。Adam说也许我可以做你的心理医生，他不放心把你交给对浣熊镇事件一无所知的人，他希望我理解你，安慰你，而不要评价你。”

所以即便是好几年前他来做心理干预时，自暴自弃地故意睡觉，医生也从没有说过什么。他还以为医生也觉得这不过是例行公事，所以怎么省事怎么来而已。这时候他才第一次由衷地想要对医生说一句感谢，可是他不信任自己的声音。

“我确实帮不上什么忙……因为我知道能让你感到信任的人也许只有Adam，但是08年的时候我发现并不是……”

“不用说了。”Leon后退了一步，拉开了与医生的距离。“不管是什么，都已经过去了。现在不一样了，对不对？浣熊镇的真相也已经天下大白，所有人都知道了。”

“对……”医生叹了口气，望向了他，沉浸在回忆中的Hamilton并没有发现他的异状，而是仍然悲伤地诉说：“对于我，还有那几个幸存者来说，我相信感觉都一样。只要真相一天不公布，浣熊镇的噩梦就永远都没有结束。那些日子我很庆幸我做了你的医生，只要你还好好活着，哪怕只是走进我的诊疗室里一言不发地睡上一觉，我都感到欣慰和平静，甚至希望。这些年来，不如说是你治疗了我，让我不至于被噩梦纠缠到彻底绝望。”

而他的生活是一个噩梦叠着另一个。他拍了拍医生的肩，微微地笑了笑，“我也很高兴我的医生是你，更高兴Adam比我以为的……还要为我着想。”

“你不会辜负他的，是吗？”医生的目光充满了希冀。

“我不会辜负他。”他回答。也许回答得太快，医生脸色低沉了下去，仔细地打量他，最终也只是叹了口气。“Leon……”

他没有忍住，颤抖了一下。以前从没注意到医生的口音，也许是因为哽咽，又带上了太重的鼻音。

“抱歉……我很抱歉，这些都不该说的，”医生站了起来，这么近的距离下显得比他略高一点，“我只是希望你能好起来，也奢望以后我们能成为朋友。”

“我们本来就……”

“不，我退休了，孩子，” Hamilton露出了略带释然的微笑，“我想离开美国……也终于能离开了。”

Leon意外地看着Hamilton，突然觉得之前自己树立的壁垒是那么坚硬，而现在他就算有话想和医生说，也没有机会了。医生缓慢地试探着拥抱了他，他的客套维持了一秒，接着真正地用力回抱住了医生。

“知道还有人活着真好，”Leon轻轻地说，“如果以后遇到他们，替我向他们问好。”

“我会的，我也会向他们介绍你。”Hamilton说，彼此拉开了距离。Leon望向他的眼睛，以前从未注意到对方棕黑色的眼睛如此温柔和慈爱。

“谢谢你，”Leon郑重地说，谢谢这么多年来无声的包容与关怀，“谢谢你，George。”

Hamilton再次热泪纵横，“离别太伤感了，”他擦着眼泪说道，“和你，和这个地方……”

“你随时都可以回来，”Leon说，看到医生点了点头，“我们可以一起喝一杯。”

“Leon！”  
当他走到门口时，医生再次叫住了他。他回过身，略微歪着头疑惑地望了过去。

“下次再见时，希望你已经再次遇到了当年那个让你轻松，给你安全感的人。不要压抑自己，事情都结束了，好好地考虑一下自己的生活，好吗？”

他的手在背后握紧了门把手，却点了点头，“好。”

回到家时已经完全天黑，刚把钥匙插进门锁时钥匙已经自己转动起来，接着门开了，Jake一脸抱怨地看着他，“这么晚。”

“回来的路上买了点东西。”Leon低着头，刻意地亮了一下手里的袋子。“你不会一直等在门口吧。”

“是啊！再不回来我就要出去找你了。”Jake拎过他手里的东西，他笑了起来，竟然伸手摸了摸Jake的头，“good boy。”

Jake一把扔下袋子，同时陡然回身将他按在了门上。年轻人带着可怕刀疤的脸上满是邪恶的笑容，温热的身体贴在了他的身体上，膝盖还故意岔在他的双腿之间，让他不自然地扭动了一下被紧压在头侧的手腕。

“把我当狗吗？”Jake亲吻着他的嘴唇说道，故意啃了他的下唇，“那今晚就用狗狗式。”

“我不同意呢？”他刚说出口就被强势地吻住了，直到两个人都有些喘不上气才分开。Jake满意地笑着松开他的手腕，转而把他完全抱紧在怀里。“我不知道，”Jake抱着他，年轻的热烈气息喷在他的颈窝，“我不知道，你说什么我都拿你没办法，所以，不要拒绝我。”

“我才拿你没办法，”他紧紧地回抱了一下，再松开，示意地拍了拍Jake的肩膀。“好了，先让我做饭，你吃了晚饭吗？”

“等得急死了，怎么可能吃。”Jake抱怨地又咬了他一口，他好想笑说这么爱啃人，还说不是狗狗，“那我多做一点，我买了很好的牛排，你想配什么吃？”

“随便！你做什么都行。”Jake拎着袋子向厨房走时还不忘捏了一把他的屁股，他有些无奈地叹了口气，打算先去卧室换个衣服，却在走过沙发时看到了Jake的电脑。

“你……在看什么？”他僵住了，目光无法从定格的画面上移开。

“哦……”Jake在厨房里回答，“就是关于Wesker的资料，你不是说你帮我找吗？忘记说了，Sherry上午帮我拿了一份过来，因为Simmons死翘翘了，所以资料库也解禁了一部分，于是她弄了不少，她打算看看她父亲的，就也帮我……你有在听吗？……Leon？”

“这样啊，”他回答，对着探出头来满脸关切的Jake勉强地笑了笑，“抱歉，刚在想车库的自动门好像有点问题，不知道出来时关好了没有。”

“那个门是有点问题，要不踹两脚吧。”Jake说着缩了回去，打开水龙头洗起了蔬菜。

“我去看看。”Leon说着打开门，望着漫天的繁星，深深地叹了口气，把门在身后关上。闭上眼睛时，他的脑子里满是那首肖邦B小调圆舞曲的旋律。


	6. Chapter 6

“情况怎么样？”

“好，也不太好。”Jake正在给肉刷调味料，然后包进锡纸。他刚刚看了《墨西哥往事》，导演在片尾附赠了一个“十分钟烹饪学校”，教你怎么做电影里Depp吃的烤肉，于是他闲得无聊地做了起来，算算Leon回家的时间，正好肉能出炉。

“什么叫好又不好啊？”Sherry的声音在电话里听起来比她的样貌还要年轻，要不是熟知她的过往，Jake几乎要觉得这就是个无忧无虑的小女孩在说话。这个意义上来说，她和Leon简直如出一辙。

“好像更进一步了，但是又总觉得哪里不对。”Leon现在很听他的话，要什么都答应，比以前更关心他，还会打电话报备自己的去向，让他几乎有了一种自己被依恋着的感觉，但是一到只剩自己时，他回味起来，却觉得Leon做的一切都像是在尽职尽责。“我是说，他很好，但是……怎么形容呢？比如我拉他出去玩，他会玩得很开心，但是回来之后就再不提起来，也不说自己还想去。”

“所以你觉得他在……应付你吗？”

“不是应付吧，他看起来也很高兴，让他戴猫耳朵他也没怎么反对，排队的时候拉着我的手还会和我聊天。”看游园时还抱在一起了，在一群拼命伸长脖子或者伸长胳膊拍照的游客中间。

“……你们、你们去迪士尼了？！”

“啊对，哈哈，真好玩。”想起那次迪士尼之旅Jake就觉得Leon还是爱自己的，Leon和他牵手，从他手里吃冰激凌，指挥他站到花栗鼠旁边给他拍照，完全不在意别人的目光，更何况，穿着带帽套头衫和运动鞋的Leon看起来比平时年轻了好多，和他的年龄差距也没有那么大了。他买下了坐过山车时的照片，虽然两个人的表情都笑死人，但是，他们仍然拉着手。Sherry在电话里继续抱怨着他们两个居然不带她去，他一点脾气也没有地只顾着笑。

“亏我这么关心你！快把照片都给我看！”

“会的啦！等我整理好都发给你。”他把柠檬汁挤进肉里，酸酸的水果香气让他忍不住咽了口口水。“你说，要是我和他养条狗会不会让他开心一点？”

“多半不会吧，打赌最后会是他抱怨你不清理，他除了照顾你还多了打扫狗毛的活儿。”

“我会清理的！说真的，养条好狗，他会开心一些吧？”

“你觉得他不开心吗？”Sherry沉默了一下才反问他，他愣住了。他也说不上来Leon到底是不开心，还是到了这个年纪所以那样的内敛。在他21年的生命里，他对于年长的男人充满了不信任，甚至厌恨，因为他从没有遇到过好人，所以也别指望他能知道年长男人的快乐生活是什么样。但是Leon不同，Leon又坚强又温暖，虽然刚见面时他还充满了敌意，却在很短的时间里完全改观。

“我不知道。大概觉得他可以再开心一点？游乐场也好看电影也好，最多也就是能让人放松而已吧。”

Sherry在电话那边叹了口气。

“你呢？最近好吗？”

“挺好的，”Sherry回答，“没有了Simmons，还和Helena搭档，简直是这么多年以来最逍遥的日子了，虽然还是挺忙的。”

“忙着逛商场？Helena一直在更新你们的照片，不是吃这个就是吃那个。”Jake说道，有些释然地听到Sherry笑了起来。虽然Sherry比Helena大了好几岁，但照片上看起来却像Helena的妹妹，Helena多半也有把她当成Deborah在疼爱。一个父母双亡，一个刚死了妹妹，他们这群人真是不能更“棒”了。

“我们真的有很多事要忙啊，只有你最悠闲。不说了，先去办事了。”

“Bye。”他们当然都忙，不然Leon也不会老是那么晚回家。但是不管多晚，Leon总会回的，洗个澡，然后蹑手蹑脚地躺在他身旁。如果实在离天亮没两个小时了的话，Leon会倒上一杯白兰地，坐在沙发上放空一阵子。他每次都知道，但每次都装睡，因为Leon看起来疲惫到连一句话都不想说。

但是之前也没有这么忙的，自从那天做完心理治疗之后Leon就好像一直有点不对劲。他想知道那天发生了什么，但是得到的消息是心理医生退休出国了，所以也只能猜测是又一个相处了十来年的人不在身边，Leon伤感了吧。这种事现在已经不太能让他愤怒了，而是无奈地叹气。伤感的话，和他说说该多好啊，Leon偏偏就是不说，还买什么上好的牛肉回来做牛排。想到这里他忍不住砰地一声关上了烤箱门，接下来的时间也许只有沉浸在使命召唤里才能让他不那么沮丧了。

这种关系的进展就像走一步退两步。他看着游戏里的人物倒下，再一次game over，干脆扔开了手柄。他没有和哪个恋人保持过这样的同居稳定关系，所以他也不知道恋人在一起到底生活该是怎样——也可能其实就是这样？并不总是有激情，并不总是那么……戏剧化，而他确定自己的人生不需要更多戏剧化了。他把笔电打开，又看了一遍Sherry给他的资料，关于他血缘上的、从未谋面的父亲的资料。大部分是一些报告书，外加照片和录像。照片有各种时期的Wesker，安布雷拉时期和S.T.A.R.S时期多一些，后来因为转入地下活动，只有几张还都很模糊，像是监控里截出来的。文字资料则因为出自多方的搜集整理，反而显得丰富一些，但大部分也只和研究有关系。Jake怀疑Sherry得到的也不是很齐全，估计还有些没有解密。但是无所谓，自己想看的并不是病毒或者BOW，在字里行间他所寻找的，恰恰是除了这之外的一切。

最重要的，就是关于他出生的秘密。他刚拿到资料时就已经先翻过了，92年的并不多，且并不是出自Wesker本人之手而是第三方，简略地记录着已经到了安布雷拉情报部的父亲这时候已经展开了渗透浣熊市政府的行动，包括贿赂市长和警察局长，另外，有可能去了一次东欧。这一次东欧之行到底出于什么目的，做了什么，则完全没有更多记载。所以他今天再看时，当然也没有多出哪怕一行字来。叹了口气，他继续翻阅其它的，很快，他就被一份文件吸引了注意。

“第一次去那里是在十八岁的夏天，到现在已经是二十年前的事了。我到现在仍然记得走下直升机时螺旋桨搅动起来的风的味道……”

是父亲写的。第一人称。38岁的父亲文字里有种难以言喻的细腻味道，也许是因为在下一个很大的决心，有种临终交代的感觉。他知道父亲38岁时发生了什么，那是1998年。其他资料就并不带给人这种细腻感，只是冷漠而简洁的流水账。那个已经毁掉的地方风是什么味道他一辈子也不会知道了，他看着照片，脑海里勾勒着头发被风吹乱的父亲年轻的样子，觉得这么近又那么远。摸了摸头，他的头发在渐渐地留起来，他也不知道是为什么，而现在想来，也许他想从自己的面容里找到更多父亲的样子。这是一种很微妙的感觉，他不需要Wesker，他只是需要父亲，需要更多关于父亲的东西来让自己更完整一些。报告书里更多是关于研究，必然是关于研究，但他能从里面看到父亲和william的关系，甚至对心境的些许披露。冷静而睿智的野心家，活动家，一步步走向自己既定的目标，从容而自信，仿佛无懈可击，这样的人在知道自己的人生一开始就受控于他人之手时，难怪会性情大变。

不，他并不想为父亲说什么好话，也没有必要。但是他忍不住会想，如果是自己处于当时的情况，知道了那个无情的“wesker计划”，自己又会做出怎样的选择。

而人生的一切无非各种选择。

门钥匙响了，他侧过头，看到夕阳在Leon身上描摹出淡金色的轮廓。看到他又在看资料，Leon似乎微微地叹了口气，却什么也没表示，只是抽了抽鼻子，说好香。

他这才发现烤肉的味道确实好香，应该差不多可以出炉了。Leon今天回的时间很早，或者说很正常，他应该开心的，只是一时半会儿他还没法从之前的情绪里抽离出来。年长男人是善解人意的，对他微微笑了一下，把一袋东西先放到厨房。

“我觉得自己好像……有妻子了一样。”Leon在吃饭时盛赞了他的烤肉。

“哎，你要这么想我也不介意。而且我还是那种不会在你想要干那事时说‘滚，老娘头疼’的好老婆啊。”

Leon忍俊不禁，放下烤肉用餐巾纸掩了一下嘴唇。有时候这种文质彬彬甚至有点“娘”的动作，Leon做的话他却很喜欢。

“老是让你待在家里确实不太好。你的身份会办下来的，到时候你就可以去找个工作了。”

“我不想找工作。”Jake说，“除非能和你一起。”

“DSO不欢迎办公室恋情。”

“我不坐办公室，我要和你一起出外勤。”如果你还需要出外勤的话，Jake想。Leon把刀叉都放下来，摇了摇头。“不行的。首先DSO你就不太方便加入，然后……”

“我不加入DSO，我想过了，我要加入BSAA。”

这次Leon倒是吃了一惊，“你……”

“对，”Jake耸了耸肩。他可不是真的待在家里无所事事的。“DSO现在和BSAA的联系紧密了，合作也多起来，如果我加入BSAA，就可以申请协同任务。Chris肯定不会放过这个让我‘走正道’的机会，何况有我的血，BSAA的资方也绝对会为我敞开大门的。”

Leon没有说话，只是看着这个年轻气盛的前雇佣兵。这种表面不动声色，私底下的计划性……还有一步步明确走向目的的行动，让他不由得心里有些莫名的忧虑。

“其实我觉得我会比较喜欢回家有饭吃……”Leon微微低下头轻轻地说，不过他马上清了清嗓子。“我现在其实不怎么出外勤了，不过你喜欢的话，你就加入BSAA吧，以后万一需要，你也可以照看一下Sherry和Helena。”

Jake吃了一惊。谈话显然偏离了轨道，他一头热地想加入BSAA好在外勤时能给这个他越来越放不下心的男人帮忙，却不知为何让Leon觉得他好像和对方呆腻了似的。长长了的头发在这种时候特别让人感觉热，他挠挠寸长的金发，看着避开他目光，只是喝着白兰地的男人，那种心里沉甸甸的感觉又回来了。

“不是，Leon，我……我只是想更多时间和你在一起。”他有些不知所措地伸手拉住了Leon的手，“是不是这样太孩子气了什么的？还是说你觉得大家保留彼此的空间更好一些？”

Leon看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛好像在说着很多他不懂的东西。然后那双眼睛越来越近，直到他不得不闭上眼睛，感觉柔软的嘴唇印在自己的嘴唇上。大腿上感到了不属于自己的重量，穿着家居服的男人分开腿坐了上来，他的手便不听使唤地伸进了对方的衣服里，抚摸带着沐浴后香味的光滑皮肤。他还年轻，所以一点就燃。他闻出Leon有玫瑰的味道，虽然要很仔细地闻才闻得到，还只有在Leon动情的时候才有。他是慢慢发现这一点的，而他不知道之前也有人发现过，更不知道虽然其他人并没有闻到过，却也造出过关于“总统的小玫瑰”的流言，因为不知道浣熊镇事件没见过BOW的人，实在没法说服自己为什么24岁看起来还稚气未脱的年轻人就能直属白宫。Jake不知道也想不到那么多，他只想用自己充满热力的身体将Leon完全笼罩，像大猫一样让脸颊在对方的颈项间蹭动流连。

他们来不及换地方，就在桌子旁的地上做了，没有套子，连润滑也只是唾液而已。Jake觉得自己一定将对方弄痛了，因为他听到了Leon那刻意放松的呼吸方式，让身体肌肉一点一点地松弛，好让他能长驱直入，然后就将一切都交给身体的默契。Leon的腿勾住他的腰，他发现Leon很喜欢这个姿势，因为有着力点之后就能更好地迎合他，这也意味着接下来他们的动作将会十分猛烈，他会一只手撑在Leon颈侧，一只手抚慰Leon，故意地让对方比他更早发泄出来。但第一次被这样夹住腰时他实在太忘乎所以，竟然情不自禁地将手放在了Leon的脖子上，结果马上被惊恐的特工下意识一脚蹬开。从那之后他明白对Leon绝对不要做这种致命性的动作，哪怕是玩笑也不行，特工控制不了自己的条件反射。

他听到了自己沉重的呼吸，和Leon随着他们节奏的压抑过的急促呻吟，带上鼻音时他们都会更加兴奋，他会忍不住咬人，更会忍不住地采用更为压制性的动作，因为他发现Leon也喜欢。年长的特工很适合在做爱中时不时地欺负一下，那种时候的眼神简直让人欲罢不能，好吧，至少他是。

“有个动作我一定要试一下。”他喘着气说，暂停了动作，跪趴在地上的特工发出了疑惑的声音，随即被他从后面紧紧抱住了身体，接着向上带了起来。

“JAKE！”特工有些慌张地叫起来，在被他拉着站起来时腿直发抖。

“沙发……我们走过去。”

“不要！”

“试试，我爱你，为我试试。”

Leon呜咽了一声，踮着脚在他的带动之下颤抖着向前迈出了步子。往常三步就能走到的沙发现在远得无边无际，Jake听着他乱七八糟的喘息，最后还是抱住他向前扑了过去。“白宫教你这么勾引人吗，”年轻人气息同样不稳地说。Leon的腿跪在沙发上，身体被夹在了柔软厚实的沙发靠垫和炽热紧绷的胸膛之间，“才不……你是不是偷看GV了……”

不然怎么会想到要把他这样困在沙发里，手腕还被抓住压在了靠背上。

Jake只是坏笑了几声，然后他们再次陷入无言的激情。

“好痛……都是你的牙印……”浴室里特工小心地摸着自己的两边肩窝，对着正在帮忙冷敷的Jake抱怨起来。

“你鼓励我的，每次我咬住不放时你就哭着缩紧了。”

“我没哭，再说是个人都会那样的。”Leon否认的结果是Jake又咬了上来，直到Leon发出抽泣般的鼻音才松口。

“听到了吧，”Jake有些得意，当然没有忘记赶快把冰块敷在了新牙印上。“不过你学乖了，现在我稍微一咬你就叫，以前都忍着实在疼了才出声的。”

Leon突然愣住了。

“怎么了？”Jake小心地问。Leon摇了摇头，转身抱住了他。“没怎么，你说得好像我们在一起很久一样。”

“我也觉得。”Jake回抱住特工，觉得平时不管想多少有的没的，但至少怀里抱着的人温暖而真实。


	7. Chapter 7

上午第三次，他去卫生间时在隔间里解开衬衣上面的几颗扣子，伸手进去轻轻按压被Jake咬出来的齿印。那里已经没有印记，而变成了一片微微发肿发烫的紫红色，皮肤温度明显比其他地方要高，疼痛也变成了钝痛，只有在按压时才会明显起来，是一种虽然疼，但是欲罢不能的感觉。

他不知道自己为什么会这么做，陷入沉思时抚摸变得下意识，逡巡得自己也忘记，这一时刻他脑子里只有Jake，Jake手掌的温度和力道，还有男性的器官嵌入身体里的感觉隐约地在重新燃起，只要能感觉到背靠着温热坚实的胸膛，能听到年轻气盛的喘息，他就变得让Jake做什么都可以。但现在想起来时，他只觉得双腿发软，好像脚底是万丈深渊。隔壁的冲水声突然把他拉回现实，他摇摇头，走出去洗了洗手，然后又抹了把脸。

“嗨，”隔壁的人在和他打招呼，他头也没回地回应了一声，随即才突然醒悟般地望向对方，再次认真地回了一句还好吗。

“哦，忙，收尾，你知道的？”对方似乎对于他的搭理有些意外，如果不是他的错觉，甚至还有点不知所措。“你呢，Mr.Kennedy？”

“我很少这样在办公室，”Leon说，却对自己说出口的话也有些意外。他本可以随便应付几句的，却不知为何对着这个才认识没多久的同事道出了真正的想法。“太多文件要处理，不太习惯。”

“大事件，不是吗，”对方微笑着耸了耸肩，让Leon放松了一些，也想起了他的名字。

“没错，”Leon让自己也笑了笑，“开心点，Mr.Cale？”

“你也一样，叫我John就行。”

不错的同事。Leon想，他的办公间在最里面，旁边就是John。他从没想过会在这里坐下来处理文件，当他还有特勤组身份时他站过岗，而DSO也原本只是幽灵部门。不幸的是在高橡镇事件之后，DSO得到了完全的承认和重视，甚至在白宫西翼也有了一间办公室，并由Hannigan和他一起挑选了其他的成员。除了Helena，Sherry之外，新人里最好的一个就是John Cale，要说的话，有一点点像年轻时的Chris。

只是越好，他就越舍不得他们去送死。他不是那种能够坐在办公室里指派别人的人，不管发生什么他的第一反应就是自己上，所以尽管成立了DSO，他却没有怎么扩展，仍然将自己大部分的时间留在训练场地里。如果自己都能应付，其他人就不必冒险。这是他几乎不用思考的事情，任何人似乎都比他有活下去的理由，就好像John Cale，虽然年轻，但是也已经有了妻子和一个可爱的小女儿，照片就放在办公桌上，是随便谁看了都觉得温馨的全家福，而这样的照片他觉得自己永远都不可能有。

但是为什么会有Jake？

他望着屏幕，上面打开的文件他看了半天也没有看出内容是什么。Jake要加入BSAA，管理严格的BSAA，想也知道Chris不会因为Jake而放水，佣兵出身的Jake不知道会如何适应。他想象了一下Jake在Chris手底下受训的样子，觉得那是那么荒诞又真实。

要是Wesker知道了，不知该做何感想。

他压下这个念头，不让思维继续发散，而是尝试将注意力集中到电脑屏幕上来。高橡市现场处理的报告好像永无结束的那一天，回收的一些样本该如何分配现在也需要经过他的一道审核。可能的话他只想说全都毁了，但是不行，政府已经和几家信任的企业签订了协议，把样本交给他们，好让他们快速地生产血清。

倒不如克隆无数个Jake。

停。

他微微叹了口气，向后仰倒在靠背上。他总是忍不住想起Jake，但每次想起时心脏就有些难以名状的疼痛，以前没有过这样的。从Jake住到他家里来已经有四个月了，时间过得好快。一开始他真的以为Jake是想追Sherry，虽然追Sherry却要住到他家的理由他自己也一直都没能给出来，但是他也没办法把年轻人无情地甩到大街上去。也许正如Jake所说，无论是Chris还是自己，都无法对Jake坐视不管，并小心翼翼地希望Jake不要走歪。但是为什么会上床就真的比之前那个理由还要难想。他是成年男人，不能不说很快就察觉到了Jake真正的目的，而Jake也表露得不能更明显，他却从没有直面，更没有正式地表态，那一夜的长谈与其说是拒绝，倒不如是想说服自己这个年轻人对自己真的不是喜欢，但是从Jake的反应来看，他只觉得自己像个卑鄙的情感操控者。

“不过你喜欢的话，你就加入BSAA吧，以后万一需要，你也可以照看一下Sherry和Helena。”

就好像昨天一样。他怎么能说出这样的话，故意以退为进，刻意地扭曲Jake的意图。年轻人马上就露出了不安的神情，锐气的脸上满是做错事情了的忐忑。他的心当时就仿佛被揪扯了一下，但是无论如何努力，他也不知道该说些什么来弥补。愧疚的时候才对Jake热情，Jake多半潜意识里也感觉到了吧？这种时候Jake才会咬他，用这种他也喜欢的方式无意识地发泄着委屈和不满。

这样对Jake肯定只是折磨。他不知道Jake喜欢自己哪一点，但可以确定的是这对Jake来说一定是一种病态的关系。所以Jake加入BSAA大概也是好事，Chris的训练很严格，Jake会走上正轨，对他的一时好奇大概也会在和其他队员的相处下逐渐消散，逐渐回归到一个正常的21岁青年该有的生活里。

这时他突然心里一沉，意识到自己为什么难受到了现在——Jake去BSAA的话，应该就不会再住在家里了。

“午餐？”

他从手掌中抬起头，看到John正期待地望着他。他摇了摇头，一上午就这样过去了让他更加没有胃口，他只想找个地方清醒一下。开车十五分钟可以到特勤组的训练基地，他直直地走进去，找到更衣室里属于自己的柜子，换上泳裤，跳进了游泳池。恒温的游泳馆里微凉的水让他感到轻松了一些，而整个人都埋在睡下时，也感到了难得的静谧，接下来的一切都交给身体就好，划动手臂，蹬出双腿，他停止了思考，自如地在泳道间一趟趟流畅地来回，不时地变化泳姿。这样才对，一个人，什么都不想，一切就都很安静，没有任何人，任何事能打搅到自己，稳固下来，沉淀下来，渡过这段时间，他就又能坚持很长一段日子。

然后他突然感到了左边小腿突如其来痉挛性地疼痛。他呛了几口水，随即清醒过来，屏气没入水中，握住脚趾向心脏的方向拉过来，同时捏住了剧痛的纠结的小腿肌肉。没有效果，他浮出水面换了口气，看了看自己的位置，顿时打消了先忍住疼痛靠岸的念头。如果是训练时间就有队友和救生员的，可是现在只有他一个人。

能处理的，他告诉自己，可是同时他也感到了自己动作的迟缓。他游了太多圈，因为心不在焉才忽略了疲劳的感觉。再次呛水时他有些慌张地抓住浮标，但那没什么用，他仍然沉了下去，耳中轰鸣。

要是这是死法，他真的要笑了。如果死后的世界真的存在，Simmons估计笑得更厉害吧，用他那四分五裂的脸。或者Saddler能和Simmons一战，反正脸都裂得不像样子。Wesker呢？Albert死之前脸也是那样的吗？不知道会不会也笑，甚至看不起他。

“政府的小走狗，”Albert的声音柔滑得像化开的黄油，“我死的话也会带你一起的。”

骗子。

“这次不了，”Albert伸出手，“来，把手给我。”

他伸手了，指尖却扑了个空，什么也没抓到。有人从背后将他托了起来，让他呼吸，然后勾住他的脖子和胸口，带着他向前游动。他意识到是被救了，所以没有狂乱地挣扎，只是茫然地看着高高的天花板，接着被转过身，突然间手臂就碰到了坚实的墙面。

哗啦！有人在他旁边上了岸，接着拎着他的手腕把他从池子里拖了上来，接着想要按压他的腹部。

“不，不用，”他说着翻过身，猛烈地呛咳，让火辣的肺部带给他仍然活着的证明。

“你怎么了？”熟悉的沉稳女性声音有些喘息地说。他没有回头，但听出来是谁了。Helena注意到了他的腿，伸手帮他按压起来。

“就是腿抽筋而已，谢了，Helena。”Leon平复着呼吸，扭脸望着虽然短时，但十分默契的曾经搭档。“你怎么会在这里？”

“第六感？”Helena拨了拨湿透的头发，这一幕似曾相识。“有一阵子没看见你了，想碰碰运气能不能找你吃午饭，结果听说你来游泳了。”

“……”他和人说了他去游泳？对John吗？没什么印象。“多谢你的第六感，还有你的按摩。”他的腿好了，虽然还有一点点隐隐的抽痛。“我欠你这次。”

“我欠你更多。”Helena低声说道，目光停留在了他的肩上。他这才意识到自己肩上的状况，不过还好牙咬的淤血盖住了吻痕，虽然形状略有点可疑，但是他身上有伤倒不是什么新鲜事，只要Helena别往那方面想。“总之，下次小心。”

“我会的，”他看着湿淋淋的女特工，有些抱歉，“还想一起吃午饭吗？”

“我还以为你已经喝水喝饱了。”Helena坏笑了一下，“下次吧，至少等我忘记你满身‘草莓’的样子。”

他真的不该来游泳的。想想女特工肯定要和sherry分享刚刚看到的，Leon就觉得有点无力。他和Jake的事情在她们面前是不保密的，Jake和Sherry联系得很勤，Helena则早已和Sherry亲如姐妹，比起这个，他更怕溺水的事情被Sherry知道。她不但会担心，还会告诉Jake。这起事故表面上看起来和实际上一样不好，不吃午饭跑来拼命游泳还抽筋溺水，他不知道Jake会怎么想，又会怎么“教训”他。

也有可能什么都不会想，毕竟只是游泳时腿抽筋而已，不是吗？下次小心就行了。Jake自己还是哥年轻人，大概只会说为什么游泳不叫上他吧。淋浴完，他换上衣服出来，看到Helena也从职业装换了一套女特工备用的作训服。

“干脆去训练一下啦，反正DSO和特勤组现在共用训练场地。”Helena轻松地说，“而且反正我也闲。”

他知道。虽然复职了，但是Helena的处境并不好，她要得到过去所得到过的信任，还有很长一段路要走。Leon揣测了一下她的压力和周围的眼光，只希望她能坚强地证明自己，而他能做的都已经做了。

并不是所有人都和他一样，从不往后看，不是吗？


	8. Chapter 8

“在这里，这里，还有这里签字。”

Jake签上了自己的名字，知道这只是加入BSAA大批文件中的一部分而已。虽然繁琐，但有Leon和Chris的协力之下，也只是繁琐而已了。Leon拿过签好字的文件，封进信封，然后回过头看着他，叹了口气。

“怎么了？”Jake抓住Leon的手，抚摸他掌中的枪茧，和光滑的手背反差很大。“我字那么丑？”

Leon摇了摇头，灰蓝色的眼睛看了他一眼又略微避开了，留给他一个被半长金发遮住的侧脸。

“有什么话就说嘛，”年轻人嬉笑着从背后抱住特工的肩膀，把脸埋到散发着淡淡香气的脖子里，“别老是这样。”

“没什么。”Leon推了推他的脑袋，手指滑过他长长了一些的发丝，居然是金色的，不知道为何一开始短短的时候看起来竟然近似红褐。头发的手感很好，没有Jake看起来那么桀骜，在温柔的抚摩之下，也能顺滑地贴向脑后。这样的动作似乎鼓励了年轻人，Jake的手从肩膀滑下来，缠上了他穿着马甲的腰。瘦长结实的手臂，Leon有些发愣地看着它们占有性地盘踞在自己的小腹上，突然又有了不真实感。

“肯定有什么，”Jake的脸贴着他，声音闷闷的，“是不是签了文件，想着我很快就要去报道，舍不得了？”

Leon沉默了。Jake等了一会，发现年长的男人没有回应，反而露出了笑容。“我说对了吧？”

特工又叹了口气，回过头看着年轻人开心的坏笑，揉乱了他的头发。“就算我说不对，你也不信。”Jake抗议地把头发扒拉回自己习惯的造型，抓住了特工的手腕。“我是不信，我想听你说。”

特工躲开了他的视线，“我在想……这几天时间，我们做点什么好。”

这已经算是承认了Jake的话，以让暖意袭遍全身。做什么好呢？他之前也有想过，要非常开心，最好还很特别，让Leon在自己离开的时间也足够回味，可是他一直没想好到底是什么。Leon最近很忙，要一个好好的假期显然不太可能，而天气太冷，短途旅行也被他直接否决，剩下的选择就不太多了。他甚至在网上发帖问过，得到的答案也没什么新意，只有一个主意还不错。

“你想做点什么？”Jake问道，抱着Leon好舒服，特工的身体有着结实的肌肉却也有温柔的姿态，随和地迁就他的动作。“要不我们玩个游戏吧，到我走的那一天之前，我们互相答应对方的要求怎么样？”

“嗯？”Leon有些迟疑地望着他，“你是说……？”

“你先说一个愿望，我照做，然后我再说我的，你照做，就这样一直循环，”Jake饶有兴致地看着他的眼睛，眼里都是期待，“不错吧？”

特工微微皱起了眉，大概马上往不太好的地方想了。不信任我吗？Jake想，竟然第一反应是担心，倒也符合Leon的风格。这样的办法很公平了，因为是交替的，所以彼此都要顾虑不要给出太不合理的要求，否则下一个倒霉的是自己。话说回来，自己又能有多过分啦，无非是做爱时要求多一点？可是爽的是两个人啊。

“好不好？”Jake又问了一次，Leon露出了犯难的表情，看着他闪亮期待的眼神，似乎实在不忍拒绝。但是在那雾一般的眼底有什么一闪而过，让Leon本来就平静的眼神黯淡了一下，让Jake忍不住抱紧了他，“我不会欺负你的，真的。”

“那要是不能答应的要求……可以换吗？”

“这个……”Jake仰脸想了想，尽量不让自己觉得扫兴，Leon并没有拒绝，不过Leon本来也不怎么拒绝任何事，就当是认真的在规范游戏制度好了，“三次，我们每个人三次否决权怎么样？”

Leon好像是看到了他的内心，反而安抚地拍了拍他的大腿。“算了，不用什么否决权，我们就这样玩吧。你先还是我先？”

“要不这样，”Jake突然跳起来，去电话旁拿过了笔和便签纸，随手撕下了两张，“我们写下来，然后交换。”

“好。”Leon终于也露出了好奇和期待的神情，虽然是三十六岁的大男人了，但是Jake觉得他其实根本就没有和恋人嬉闹的经历。Jake分给他一张纸和笔，他马上咬住笔头若有所思起来，认真的模样让Jake几乎忘记自己也要想愿望这件事。第一个愿望当然不能太过分，但是又要甜蜜，要有意义。一个念头马上浮现在脑海里，Jake忍不住咧嘴笑起来，唰唰写在了纸上，然后折了起来。

“写好了吗？”他用胳膊肘捅了捅Leon，特工皱着眉，“再等一下。”

“想不出来也可以弃权，”他坏笑了一声，Leon看了看他，牙齿放过了铅笔可怜的橡皮头，笔尖落到了纸上。Jake几乎没有放过他任何微小的表情，热切地注视着，直到他放下笔，把小纸片也折叠起来，然后递了过来。Jake交出了自己的纸条，几乎忍不住脸上的贼笑，一时不知道是先打开看，还是先看Leon看到自己愿望时的模样。

还是后者吧，Jake没有着急，看着特工打开了便签纸。红润的薄唇惊讶地微微开启，唇角勾起了笑窝，又欣喜又有点羞赧，完全就和他想要的一样。

“吻我，含着白兰地。”

小小的要求，漂亮的开场，能让特工既开心，又松一口气。Leon看了他一眼，眼里满是笑意。“这个没问题。”

“那就这么定了。”Jake得意地打开了自己手里的纸条，看了一眼，难以置信地抬起头。“你……”

Leon忍着笑，却在看到他表情渐渐茫然时有些担心地凑了过来。“怎么，不好吗？那我……”

“不不，我只是完全没想到，”Jake看着纸条上Leon纤细的字体，“你要我……陪你堆雪人？”

“太傻了是吗？”Leon有些无措地看着他，“太突然了，我也不知道怎么想到这个……”

“没问题啊，”Jake赶快说道，“完全没问题，我可是一把好手。”

Leon深深地看了他一眼，站了起来。在屋里只穿着马甲衬衣和西裤，特工的打扮和当初他们第一次见面时很像，也是他最喜欢的装扮。衬衣看起来专业而斯文，马甲利落地裹出漂亮的腰线，剪裁合体的裤子让特工的屁股看起来好翘，十分适合一巴掌兜上去。更好看的是Leon的步态，他不知道Leon有没有专门练习过走路的姿势，但是他确定一般男人走路时并不会像Leon这样摆动腰部和胯骨，走出优美的仿佛爵士的节奏。Leon回来时带着一瓶白兰地，却没有拿杯子。他看着Leon站在沙发前面对他，仰起脸将瓶口对着嘴唇，喝了一口酒，接着长腿跨上他的腿，拉近了他们的距离。

“哇哦……”Jake忍不住咽了口口水，特工难得的主动总是带着一丝危险的意味，但是好诱人。前发垂下来挡住了眼睛，嘴唇却显得更加的湿润，然后他看不见了，光线被完全挡住。他了然地张开嘴，让Leon的嘴唇覆上来。酒带着暖意和酒精的热度涌入他的口腔，他吞咽，让酒液顺着喉咙咽下，仿佛挽留一般特工的舌尖探了进来，舔舐着残留的白兰地味道，他没有放过这个机会，叼住了灵巧柔软的舌尖，吸吮到满意才放开，然后换自己侵入特工的口中。

分开时Leon的腰已经软了，胸膛也贴上了他的，两个人的呼吸都变得急促。Jake舔了舔嘴唇，手臂不知何时已经抱住了Leon的腰背。“好棒，太棒了，你认真起来我真是甘拜下风。”他由衷地说，目光根本无法离开特工漂亮的略微肿胀的嘴唇。

“冲你这句话，”Leon笑了起来，好难得，眼神却好像穿过了他，“附赠一次。”

第二口酒尝起来更为柔和而绵长，第二次吻也一样，没来得及吞咽的酒划过他的下颌，顺着他的脖子流进了他的低领衫，很像Leon的抚触，轻柔而带着无比的流连，还有一点试探。接下来他们没有说话，认真而细致地品尝着第三口酒和第四口酒，直到突然间他尝到了一点点咸涩。

怎么回事？Jake疑惑地扶住了Leon的肩，好让两人拉开一点距离。Leon深呼吸着，望向他露出了一个尴尬的笑容，面颊上还有湿润的泪痕。

“抱歉，喝酒就容易这样，”Leon用袖子胡乱擦了擦眼睛，不好意思地扭开脸，“你还说你甘拜下风……”

“因为我也认真起来了，”压下心底跃动的莫名不安，Jake决定顺着特工的话说下去，用手指拉起袖子擦拭着Leon的脸颊，“我喜欢看你哭。”

这让Leon更加不知所措地扭动着身体离开了他的膝盖，慌张地掩饰着泛红的脸。“好了，我的部分完成了，你该做你的了。”

“我一个人么？”Jake故意拖长了声音，耍赖般地拉住了Leon的裤腿。“是我陪你啊，至少帮我准备雪人的眼睛鼻子什么的。”

“我不知道你会堆多大的。”

“你想要多大的？”Jake问，Leon看起来恢复了平静，眼睛望向了窗外飘零的雪花，“和你一样大？”

好寂寞的说法。Jake在铲雪的时候想，就算和我一样大，过几天也会化掉的，不可能陪伴Leon直到自己从BSAA受训归来。他看着Leon怕冷地缩在屋檐下，忍不住团了个雪球扔过去。

“来啊安娜，动起来会暖和些的，来滚个雪球做脑袋。”

Leon躲开了他的袭击，踩进了积雪的后院。Sherry热衷星盘，说巨蟹座都很怕冷，Leon果然是个不折不扣的巨蟹，什么时候都穿得比别人多。Jake突然想起小时候看到的童话书，书里的小公主永远不能去寒冷的地方，一冷就会变成冰雕。那本书到他手上时已经破破烂烂，中间也缺了很多页，不知道发生了什么，只是最后小公主还是冻住了。他记得自己问妈妈为什么小公主不多穿一点……

“这么大够了吗？”

他把一铲子雪拍在雪堆上，看着Leon俯身推着一个雪球，脸冻得通红，喘着一团团白色的雾气。特工裹得也差不多像一个球了，Jake敢保证自己从没见过这么厚的羽绒服，即便是在自己家乡最寒冷的季节，也没看谁穿成这样过。

“可以再大一点？”Jake看了看自己的雪堆，又看了看那个大雪球。Leon也像他一样打量了一番，转身撅着屁股又推起了雪球。像只熊，Jake忍不住要笑，平时腰背呈现出的优雅曲线此刻荡然无存，特工整个人都圆滚滚的，粗大的袖子里伸出的手显得特别小。三十六岁的男人了喂，说不上来的可爱，图什么呢？这么想的时候Jake已经从背后扑了上去，把Leon一下压在了雪地上。

“拍雪人！”

“Jake！”

Leon呛了一口雪，挣扎起来。Jake全然不在意，穿这么多，就算没被自己压着，Leon爬起来都困难。他看着Leon的手毫无章法地在雪地上划动，哈哈笑着帮Leon翻了个身，不客气地又扑了上去。

“好重……快起来！”

“唱歌给我听。”

Leon皱起了眉，“这是你下一个要求吗？”

“让我起来是你的下一个要求吗？”

“是！”

“不写在纸上不算。”Jake装作要把雪揉在特工的脖子里，特工紧紧地缩了起来，“不要，别闹！”

声音都尖了，Jake觉得之前无论有什么不快和疑虑都一扫而空，Leon闭上眼睛缩着脖子的样子简直是惊喜大礼，让你一副比我大16岁的样子，傻了吧。“唱歌给我听我就起来。”

“……我不会唱歌。”

“你会，我有次听到你唱了，”Jake说，看着Leon小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，确定不会被雪团扑脸才望过来，“我唱了什么？”

“我怎么知道，就是那天你做饭的时候哼哼的曲子，”Jake说着哼了一句，Leon噗嗤笑出了声，“那是天佑美国。”

“啧，那我不听了，唱个别的。”Jake想着，突然眼睛一亮，“我教你唱俄语歌吧。”

“你压着我，我可没肺活量。”Leon动了动，“还有点冷。”

“跟我唱嘛，”Jake说，“Красная Армия всех сильней ”

Leon愣住了，“这……”

“再来一次，”Jake坏笑着说，压低声音重复了一遍。Leon的眼神看起来很有趣，就好像从不认识他，又好像是挖开泥土发现了宝藏。在他重复着俄文歌词时眼睫有些痴迷而顺从地垂了下来，身体也好像变软了。这种神情Jake并不陌生，当初他游走于各个国家时，这可是经常用的一招。

把妹的招。

“是不是很好听？”他故意将嘴唇贴近了特工的耳朵，Leon颤栗了一下，推了推他的肩膀。“冷……”

“你还没学呢。”

Leon的嘴唇里呼出的雾气消散，他能感到比之前异样的热度，还带着白兰地的味道。

“我念不来，”Leon求饶地望着他，“这句是什么意思？”

“唔……”Jake停顿了一下，“意思是世上红军最强大。”

Leon完全愣住了，好几秒之后，他才在Jake的坏笑中扑腾起来。“不唱！你都不唱天佑美国，居然让我唱这个，一点都没情趣！”

“哦你刚刚觉得很有情趣是吗？”

“没有！快起来！”

他大笑着把Leon拉起来，替Leon拍掉一身的雪。Leon还在抗议美国才是最强大的，他随口符合，心想随便吧，一会床上见分晓。雪人在打闹中堆好了，Leon用车厘子给雪人做了心形的眼睛，还有胡萝卜鼻子，然后插上树枝，在脖子上围上围巾。

“你居然用水果，”Jake说，“会被鸟吃掉的。”

“那怎么办？”Leon居然很认真地在问，Jake意外地看着年长特工的脸，想想也没有煤块，姑且如此吧。“那就再换新的？”

“好。”Leon说。Jake抱了抱他的小熊，拉着Leon的手好好看了看雪人。“回去吗？”

“嗯。”Leon的手抓紧了他的，然后他看到了带着理解和谢意的温柔浅笑，“谢谢你没有说我幼稚。”

“怎么会，你陪我玩我就很开心了。继续纸条的游戏吗？”

“当然。”

“我猜，”Jake突然狡猾地笑了起来，“你已经想好下一个愿望是什么了吧？”


End file.
